Monstruos que se comen a las niñas
by Snickerdoodle-dandy
Summary: [Modern/Jefe AU]. La vida no es justa, de hecho, es una completa perra. Al menos a ella en su horrorosa existencia nunca le fue bien, hasta que lo conoció a él.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Estuve trabajando toda la semana en este fc. Creo que me voy a volver locaaaaa pero tenía tantas ganas de hacer algo así, que bueno...espero les guste n_n

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin ningún motivo de lucro.

* * *

 **Rated:** T.

 **Advertencias:** OOC. Malas palabras. Smut y altas concentraciones de Fluff.

 **Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy. Nalu.

 **Summary:** La vida no es justa, de hecho, es una completa perra. ¿Perder a tu novio, a tu mejor amiga, que tu prima se haya robado a tu perro y todas tus pertenencias, que te despidan de tu trabajo y aparte que el tipo más sensual del universo te odie? Eso no es sólo mala suerte, eso pasa cuando la vida es una completa perra.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo I**

.

* * *

La vida es una completa perra.

De verdad, no miento. Muchas personas piensan que la vida es una perra con ellas, pero enserio que conmigo si lo es.

Es una maldita hija de puta, si pudiera enredar mis manos alrededor de su cuello, la mataría a sangre fría y todavía lo pensaría. Ya saben, podría hacer lo que hacen los asesinos de torturarla antes de acabar con ella, oh sí, yo sería tan malditamente feliz de ver esas grandes lágrimas de sangre rodar por sus estúpidas mejillas.

Maldita vida engendro del demonio.

Maldito hijo de puta que me engaño.

Malditos todos mis estúpidos exnovios come mierda.

Maldita mi madre por morirse y dejarme a la intemperie.

Maldito mi padre por dejarme morir de hambre y no preocuparse por mí.

Maldita mi mejor amiga por meterse con mi novio.

Maldito mi jefe, hijo de puta. Le podría meter una buena patada en el trasero. A él y a su estúpido café latte.

Crucé la calle todavía con los ojos más hinchados que precious, se podía ver el color rojo a varios kilómetros y no, no era por el maquillaje, había pasado tanto tiempo llorando por el idiota de Loke que además de no haber dormido, ahora parecía un tonto alien de ojos saltones.

En parte fue por eso que estaba tan enojada, mi jefe se había atrevido a criticar mi sentido de la moda hoy, se había molestado por mis ojos mutantes y me había gritado por la falta de su jodido café. ¿Cómo no gritar que la vida es una perra cuando te suceden cosas tan malas en cadena? ¿Qué cojones había hecho en mi vida anterior para tener tan mala suerte?

Y eso acababa tan solo de comenzar.

¿Saben cómo me enteré?

Lo supe cuando me tropecé como idiota en medio de la calle y tuve que trastabillar justo antes que un auto me golpeara por las piernas. Salí volando hacia atrás y caí de forma poco elegante sobre mi culo, el café se cayó sobre mi larga gabardina café y dejé caer la boca abierta completamente perpleja.

Ahora sí que no sabía que decir. Me quedé ahí por unos segundos antes de brincar completamente fuera de mí, la puerta del piloto de abrió y lancé el café con fuerza. Se estrelló haciendo que el piloto se refugiara detrás de la puerta como un maldito y vil cobarde.

—¡Imbécil! —mi mirada colérica pasó a su auto lujoso y pronto estuve actuando como loca. Y como loca se queda bastante corto, una desquiciada se habría visto mejor que yo; pateé el auto con fuerza y con el tacón sentí desquebrajarse el vidrio de los faros, luego regresé mi pie refugiado en unas buenas botas de cuero negras y luego volví a golpearlo.

—¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo!? —La voz se escuchó desesperada y aterrada—. ¡Oye! ¡Oye!

Pateé de nuevo con fuerza y gruñendo como un vil animal. Unos brazos se cruzaron por detrás de mí, alejándome bruscamente y peleé con todas mis fuerzas, empujando y pateando hacia todos lados. Hubo una parte de mí que se asombró de todos esos músculos que sentí en contra de mi cuerpo, pero vamos, estaba tan malditamente enojada y desesperada, que solo me preocupaba por lanzar golpes a su cara.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Psicópata de mierda! —Él esquivó mis golpes sin ritmo—. ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Me atropellaste! ¡Me atropellaste!

—¡Hey cálmate! —intentó vendar mis manos y de alguna forma terminó con sus fuertes y de seguro musculosos brazos alrededor de mí. No pude moverme más—. La psicópata aquí eres tú, rubia. ¿Quieres explicarme que cojones haces?

—¿Qué coj—utilicé mi codo para golpear su estómago—. Tú me atropellaste.

No se movió. Me revolví.

—Mejor cálmate—se escuchaba bastante molesto, oh, pero yo lo estaba aún más. No se metan con Lucy Heartfilia cuando le acaban de romper el corazón, no ha dormido en días, le duelen los ojos y su maldito jefe está esperándola, ah y por supuesto, la acaban de atropellar—. Hablemos de cómo vas a pagarme lo que estás haciendo. Desquiciada.

Levanté el pie hacia atrás y golpeé sus partes masculinas con muchísima fuerza. Un sonido gutural vino de su garganta y se aflojaron esos brazos duros, de los que me zafé con fuerza.

Me volteé para enfréntalo y me topé con una cabeza rosa. Me quedé estupefacta por un momento y solté un jadeo cuando me miró con esos ojos verdes que se mostraban adoloridos. Todavía estaba inclinado hacia adelante. Habló con un quejido.

—Tienes que pagar eso—hizo una mueca, yo di un paso atrás y por supuesto que hice lo que toda dama haría. Contesté:

—Ándate a la mierda, maldito idiota—le enseñé el dedo medio y corrí hacia la acera asustada de una demanda, molesta por lo que había sucedido y frustrada de haber peleado a golpes con un chico…no, un hombre lindo y probablemente el más atractivo que había visto en toda mi horrorosa existencia.

.

—Estás despedida.

Pestañeé varias veces seguidas.

—¿Lucy? —Mi jefe se removió incómodo en su asiento—. Quiero tus cosas fuera de esta oficina para mañana. Suerte en tu vida, ahora sal de aquí y cierra la puerta.

Lo miré por mucho tiempo pestañeando.

¿Acaso me acababa de despedir por no llevar su maldito latte?

—¿Usted acaba de despedirme por su latte?

Él aclaró su garganta—. No creo que seas la adecuada para este trabajo. Es demasiado para ti.

—¿Por qué no está su latte? —El asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Lamí mis labios, me encontraba estupefacta e irritada y… joder si no, _molesta._ Ya había estado actuando como loca, ¿Qué más daba un poco más de show?

Miré los papeles ordenados sobre mis manos y tomé la sabia decisión de tirárselos a la cara. El hombre soltó un gruñido cuando trató de evadirlos pero le cayeron directamente, se levantó enfadado, pero antes de que abriera la boca para decir algo, me apresuré yo.

—¿Sabe qué? Todavía no entiendo por qué es jefe, maldito marica pasivo—él dejó caer la boca abierta y yo di un paso atrás preparándome para correr. Observé por última vez su cara peluda y volví a sacar mi lindo y florido vocabulario—. Su madre es tan fea, tan fea y tan peluda, que el único que se la folló fue King Kong y ahora es usted la consecuencia.

Las aletas de su nariz se extendieron y yo me apresuré a salir del lugar con dirección a mi pequeña oficinita en un rincón de la siguiente habitación. Coloqué todo en una caja para basura, todo lo importante, mis lapiceros, tazas, cargadores, aparatos electrónicos, la engrapadora, hojas en blanco, los clips, el mouse inalámbrico y estuve a punto de llevarme también el teclado de no ser por el hombre molesto que se paró frente a mí con el ceño fruncido hasta el infinito.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —señaló el elevador y yo reuní toda mi fuerza para levantar la caja.

—Todo un placer servirle, maldito lame pollas.

Todos en el lugar se quedaron atónitos y con las bocas abiertas, mientras yo subía al elevador y desaparecía de la oficina. Al cerrarse las puertas escuché unas risas y luego el hombre peludo gritó completamente enojado.

.

Salí del lugar con los ojos nuevamente inundados en lágrimas. Nada me estaba saliendo bien.

¿Ven como si es perra la vida?

Paré un taxi de la gran ciudad y me dirigí a mi pequeño pero muy lindo departamento. Cuando llegué, llamé a la alcornoque de mi mejor amiga-prima que ya no era porque se metió con el maldito mentecato de Loke. Ningún sonido provino de la casa y sólo pude desear que se hubiera largado de una vez por todas.

Y cuando miré, terminé más congelada que el propio iceberg que hundió al Titanic.

Sí se largó… pero con todas mis cosas. Ni siquiera una pelusa en el departamento, todo vacío. Oh no, mi perro. No mi perro por favor, todo menos eso.

Cuando abrí la puerta trasera, no había ninguna nariz mojada ni una cola blanca moviéndose con felicidad. Me llevé las manos a la boca. Podía llevarse mis cosas e incluso a mi novio infiel, es más, podría darle miles de Lokes…pero no eso…no mi perro, Plue.

El dolor en mi corazón se extendió por todo mi pecho, en forma centrífuga y creciente, mi garganta estaba completamente cerrada y me dejé caer al suelo junto con mi bolsa pesada, mi gabardina manchada de café y la caja de basura en mis piernas. ¿De verdad eso me estaba sucediendo? ¿No era una muy mala pesadilla? Más lágrimas llenaron las mínimas ranuras de mis ojos y comenzaron a descender con velocidad por mis mejillas hasta el suelo, algunas seguían su camino por mi piel y descendían por mi cuello.

No había sofá sobre el cual llorar, no había cama sobre la cual recuperarse. Me dejé caer al suelo y me encogí como feto.

Perra vida. Voy a matarte.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Arriba la depresión! ¡Yes!**

 **Espero les haya gustado, actualizaré pronto.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Capítulo II**

 **.**

* * *

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y lo miré malhumorada desde mi esquina no feliz. La taza caliente entre mis manos me calentaba solo un poco y no quería moverme de ahí, pero al final de cuentas lo hice y lo alcancé.

—¿Hola? —Sorbí por la nariz de forma muy poco femenina.

—Hey, desquiciada—fruncí el ceño—, ¿Eres tú la del auto, no?

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no tengo auto—limpié los mocos con mi suéter (al menos Michelle había tenido la decencia de dejar algo de mi ropa, algunos de mis zapatos y una linda colchoneta vieja llena de mugre. Un par de platos, cubiertos y tazas en la cocina, y casi la alacena completa) —. ¿Quién eres?

—El del auto que rompiste.

—Ah—me despegué el móvil de golpe y colgué con desasosiego. No tardó mucho en regresar la llamada, pero esta vez no contesté. Maldito mindundi insistente.

¿De dónde carajo obtuvo mi número? ¿Y qué le daba el derecho de llamarme? ¿Qué? ¿Solo porque era el hombre más atractivo del mundo se daba sus derechos? Por eso odiaba tanto a la gente rica (que en realidad había deducido por su estúpido auto).

Golpeé la parte trasera de mi cabeza contra la pared y entonces se prendió el foco en mi mente.

Debía conseguir trabajo y olvidarme de mi corazón roto no solo de parte de Loke y Michelle, sobre todo por Plue. Cuando volviera a estar estable, iría a buscarlo hasta el fin del mundo y le daría unas cuantas cachetadas a mi lindura de primita, ella debía pagar.

Pero por ahora necesitaba trabajo, así que me duché, coloqué un vestido elegante y me dirigí al despacho de abogados de mi padre; seguro si le rogaba mucho, podría conseguirme un trabajo pasable donde pagaban bien. No era algo normal en mí, de hecho odiaba que mi padre pensara que necesitaba de él, pero en ese instante no vi una mejor alternativa.

Su secretaria me recibió con una sonrisa.

—Hola, princesa— sus rizos rosados se movieron hacia adelante—. Ya la esperaba.

—Hola, Virgo—me aclaré la garganta—, ¿Y Jude?

—Ahora está en una junta, pero pronto aparecerá por aquí. Me pidió que le dijera que tome asiento mientras sale—asentí. Ella continuó trabajando.

Esperé en el lugar como una hora y me entretuve jugando con mis uñas mal pintadas. Esperaba que mi padre me atendiera rápido, ya que, así podría regresar a mi ahora solo apartamento a llorar sobre el sucio pedazo de colchón y sentir mucha pena por mí misma.

Cuando por fin salió por las enormes puertas de madera, se veía algo molesto. Me saludó con una sonrisa genuina y por un segundo me sentí mal por ser tan mala hija, pero todo regresó después, así era mi relación con él y probablemente no cambiaría nunca.

—Hola, preciosa—le di una sonrisa torcida—, no vas a creerlo, pero acabo de conseguir algo para ti.

—¿De verdad? —Wow, el hombre trabajaba rápido—. ¿Qué es?

—Asistente de un joven empresario emprendedor. —Lo alabó mientras caminaba y le seguí el paso lo más que pude—. Justo ahora tiene problemas legales, no son muy graves, pero al fin problemas.

—¿Oh sí? ¿Y qué le pasó?

—Una chica destruyó parte de su auto y la está buscando como loco. —Me reí, que rara coincidencia—, me parece que le ha hablado varias veces e incluso la siguió hasta su trabajo.

Me reí por lo bajo—. Suena como una comedia romántica.

De pronto paré en seco…no podía ser posible…¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD? Él rubio abrió la puerta y detrás de ella me encontré con una melena rosa. Casi me da un infarto.

Nos miramos atónitos y mi padre se apresuró a presentarme—. Ella es Lucy Heartfilia, mi hija. Es ella la que quiere tomar el puesto de asistente personal; es muy buena y tiene una excelente trayectoria…a excepción del último trabajo…pero creo que es lo que necesitas. Él es Natsu Dragneel.

Nuestros ojos no se despegaron en ningún momento y mi padre se vio en la necesidad de aclarar su garganta—. ¿Natsu? ¿Qué te parece?

El muy desgraciado iba a quemarme con mi propio padre. No creo que esto vaya muy bien, pero de nuevo: ¿Qué en mi vida sí iba bien? En cualquier momento el tipo iba a saltar sobre mí y a exigir que le pague los daños de su lujoso y caro auto.

Él habló de repente, provocando que saliera de mi ensoñación.

—Tiene razón. —Pestañeé varias veces—. Es justo lo que necesito.

—No creo que-

—Empiezas hoy. Ven conmigo desde ahora—se volteó hacia mi padre y le tendió una mano amistosa—. Gracias por todo señor Heartfilia.

El asintió y pronto me vi arrastrada por él con dirección al estacionamiento. Estaba segura que me echaría la bronca por ayer, seguro que quería aventarme del segundo piso o mínimo que delataría ante las autoridades. Tragué con dificultad.

Paró una vez que estuvimos cerca del auto. Ya no tenía ningún rasguño y se hallaba en perfecto estado. Mordí mi labio con nerviosismo mientras me examinaba de pies a cabeza—. Hoy no te ves tan loca.

—Yo…

—Incluso te ves como una persona cuerda—se cruzó de brazos—. Dime algo.

—No creo que deba trabajar con…—metí un poco de cabello rebelde detrás de mis orejas—, em, lo siento.

Entonces fruncí el ceño, él era quien me había atropellado, me había aventado al pavimento en medio de una calle congestionada haciéndome ver como una ridícula. Por su culpa me habían despedido –bueno, una parte de la responsabilidad era mía-, solo estaba nerviosa porque era mi nuevo jefe, y ni si quiera había contrato. Además no quería trabajar para él, ¿Y qué si salía como un Christian Gray? Yo no quería ser golpeada como vil ganado. Eso no.

Primero que meta todas las fustas en su lindo y seguro musculoso trasero.

—No pienso trabajar con un idiota atropellador mundial—le solté de golpe y abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido—, así que lo siento señor Dragneel. —Di media vuelta y el envolvió su mano alrededor de uno de mis flacuchos y grasientos brazos—. ¿Qué?

—Estoy completamente perplejo—lo miré gruñona y estuve a punto de gritarle que eso me importaba una mierda, pero continuo hablando—, atacaste mi auto ayer, me insultaste, no contestas el jodido teléfono, estoy a punto de demandarte y ahora que soy tu jefe, vuelves a insultarme. ¿Qué cojones pasa en esa cabeza rubia? ¿Quieres que te multen?

—Me importa un jodido rábano que me multen. Tú dices que rompí tu auto, yo digo que me atropellaste y no te importó mi bienestar. Así que ándate a joder a otra persona—me solté con fuerza—, no acepto tu trabajo. Prefiero trabajar en las esquinas de la ciudad.

Di varios pasos alejándome y unas manos volvieron a tomar mis hombros…pero esta vez de forma brusca. Terminé estampada contra la puerta del auto, mis pulmones dejaron escapar un poco de aire de forma súbita y luego el peso del cuerpo de Natsu me hizo dejar escapar otro sonido de asfixia. El jodido bastardo estaba loco.

—¿Qué demoni-

—Mira lindura—tomó mi barbilla obligándome a mirarle. ¿Qué? ¿Estábamos en una maldita telenovela? Solo los tipos malos hacían eso. Me removí pero no logré hacer nada…y en cambio, ¿Acaso el calor vino de mi vientre? —. Estoy harto de ti y de esa boca preciosa de chofer de tráiler. No estoy contratándote porque quiero, sino porque Jude me lo ha pedido y tengo una deuda muy grande con él, así que te sugiero que te calles y te subas al maldito auto o haré que te arresten por el resto de tu miserable vida.

Me soltó de golpe y yo regresé a la realidad. Mi mente me gritaba que le gritara más obscenidades y lo mandara muy lejos, pero mis labios solo boqueaban de forma intranquila y aterrada. Él me dio un empujón no muy fuerte pero tampoco amable. Apretó los dientes mientras hablaba.

—Ahora sube al auto. —Abrió la puerta del piloto y pensé en correr por un momento. Ok, saben lo valiente (o estúpida, es un término mejor) que soy, pero el tipo seguía midiendo dos metros y tenía todos esos músculos que aún no había visto a causa de la ropa estilo grunge. Sí, al maldito le quedaba bastante bien el estilo.

Así que subí con cuidado y no abrí la boca ni para decir pío.

.

El patán me condujo por una serie de pasillos hasta llegar a una oficina flaqueada por paredes de vidrio esmerilado, los lujos del lugar me sorprendieron y al mismo tiempo me preguntaba qué demonios hacía ahí y que trabajo me iba a dar. En el auto ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra y tampoco esperaba que Natsu me recibiera con un café y moviendo mi silla para que me sentara.

—Ahora regreso con tu contrato—hizo lo sorprendente y retiró la silla para mí, yo pestañeé sorprendida mientras me sentaba. Estrelló la palma de su mano contra la mesa y di un pequeño salto—. No te atrevas a moverte de aquí.

Asentí y salió de nuevo. Me aclaré la garganta y solté todo el aire que tenía reprimido. El tipo era peor que Christian Gray, al menos el del libro era amable al inicio.

Regresó unos pocos minutos después con muchas hojas y las dejó caer frente a mí junto con un lapicero—. Firma, hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Pero tengo que leer primero.

—Me importa una mierda—empujó las hojas hacia mí—. Firma.

Y así lo hice.

Más tarde ese día, habría querido saltar por la ventana.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A: Y claro que yo no la habría dejado hacerlo por que entonces esto no seguiría** (• **µ•)/. Les mando saludos especiales a aquellas personitas preciosas que me dejaron reviews x).**

 **Aviso que cambiaré mi nombre dentro de poco, no estoy muy segura cuando...**

 **Nos vemos más pronto de lo que creen n_n.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Capítulo III**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El tipo era un desastre.

Su espacio de trabajo estaba sepultado entre miles de hojas y miles de vasos desechables con café que se encontraban en todos lados. Las personas corrían de un lado a otro y se veían muy ocupadas para prestarle atención a sus respectivos cubículos; se escuchaba el sonido de las teclas de las computadoras, los teléfonos como locos, y en algún lugar había una televisión encendida.

—Soy reportero—me aclaró y una perfecta o se formó en mis labios. Eso explicaba la vida caótica, intenté no emocionarme, porque siempre busqué un trabajo de reportera pero nunca me esforcé lo suficiente para encontrar uno—. Siéntate ahí.

—Pensé que eras…—me llevé el dedo índice a los labios intentando recordar lo que mi padre había dicho—. Un joven empresario emprendedor—dije mientras aterrizaba mi trasero en la silla de rueditas.

Él levantó una ceja, recargó un brazo sobre el borde de la mampara de su cubículo y un tipo apareció de la nada.

—Hey, Natsu. Erza quiere que escribas de esto—le dio un poco de hojas arrugadas y luego enfocó la vista en mí, pareció sorprendido por un momento—. ¿Trajiste a tu novia al trabajo?

Él gruñó—. Es mi nueva asistente.

—Oh. —Se quedó ahí esperando algo y Natsu lo miró detrás de su café. Cuando dejó de tomar, una línea blanca de leche cubría su labio superior.

—Gray, ella es Lucy y Lucy, él es Gray, el pervertido mundial—Gray estrechó mi mano por encima del borde donde Natsu se recargaba. Luego le tiró una mirada sulfurada a Natsu, él le sonrió y después pasó su lengua sobre su labio, haciendo cosas extrañas en mi cuerpo y sintiendo el tirón repentino de mi vientre.

Bajé la mirada estupefacta. ¿Qué carajo sucedía conmigo?

—Es un placer, Lucy—continuo Gray—. Nos vemos después.

Y así desapareció.

Pronto Natsu comenzó a explicarme su trabajo y cómo era que yo iba a desenvolverme en él. La vida ocupada de los reporteros, me daba jaqueca. Teníamos que salir para allá, y tomar apuntes allá, entrevistar a esas personas, escribir el reportaje, pasar con un editor, buscar más noticias, comprar mucho café. En fin, un trabajo bastante atareado para una chica como yo.

Todavía no me había recuperado del engaño de Loke, ni de la traición de Michelle, mucho menos de la pérdida de mi perro; así que como todo un papanatas, Natsu me regañó cuantas veces quiso y me mangoneó hasta que se cansó. Cuando el día comenzaba a terminar, mis pies parecían querer explotar y me maldije a mí misma por usar tacones.

El próximo día usaría un par de lindas almohadas.

Natsu terminó de procesar otros archivos y se levantó para dejar el artículo en la oficina de la supervisora, Erza.

A lo largo del día, había conocido a muchas personas –raras, pero interesantes-, como la chica que solo escribía críticas sobre libros que se llamaba Levy, ella era bastante mona y divertida. Claro que Natsu no me permitió establecer algún tipo de vínculo, ya que, en cuanto acabó mi descanso, volvió a arrastrarme por todo el edificio haciendo y entregando cosas.

—¿Por qué los demás no tienen un asistente? —le pregunté cuando comenzábamos a guardar los archivos.

—Porque no lo necesitan—contestó tajante.

—¿Y tú sí? —molesté no evitando una risita. Él me miró recogiendo las llaves.

—Sí. —El lugar había quedado limpio y despejado—. Ahora vamos a casa.

Una parte de mí se deprimió al pensar en mi vacío hogar. Caminamos serpenteando por los pasillos hasta salir del cristalino edificio, fijé la mirada sobre el nombre hasta arriba: Fairy Tail. Un extraño, muy extraño nombre para una compañía de periodismo.

—Así que…—Intenté establecer una conversación tranquila sin ningún tipo de agresión—, ¿Desde cuando trabajas como reportero?

—Hace mucho tiempo. —Cortó con brusquedad y yo intenté serenarme lo más que pude. Si no estuviera restringiéndome, probablemente ya le habría lanzado un derechazo a esa sexy cara. Me di la vuelta para tomar otro camino—. ¿A dónde vas?

—A mi casa.

Escuché su risa y luego los pasos que se acercaron a mí, no tuve la decencia de voltear a ver porque no merecía _nada_. Era un jodido rico maleducado, _Uy sí, soy Natsu Dragneel el periodista, miren mi sensual trasero._ Le enseñé el dedo medio dentro de mi cabeza y seguí golpeando el asfalto con mis tacones, por mí, se podía ir mucho a la mierda.

—Oye—se emparejó dando pasos largos—. ¿De qué hablas? Vienes a casa conmigo.

—¿Piensas llevarme a mi casa? Oh, gran caballero. —le escupí sarcásticamente sin dejar de avanzar. Él se detuvo.

—Claro que no. Te pienso llevar a _mi_ casa. —Me detuve atónita, volteé peor que la niña del exorcista—. ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso no leíste tu contrato? —enseñó el papel que tenía mi firma al final. Me acerqué con cuidado—. Eres asistente de tiempo completo, y completo significa, no _tu_ casa, sino la mía. No hay vacaciones, no hay descanso. Vives por mí y para mí, ¿entendido?

—Já—lancé una carcajada y esa sonrisa ladeada en su cara, se volvió una mueca de irritación-. ¿Estás loco? ¿Quién creería eso? No es si quiera humano. Debe ser en contra de la ley y todo eso; además—le arranqué el contrato de las manos—. En ningún lugar aparece eso.

—Letras chiquitas—me mostró el apartado y yo dejé caer la boca de la sorpresa—. Puede no ser humano, pero me parece bien a causa del desastre que hiciste con mi auto y seguro no vas a pagar. Así que, vamos.

Una mano llegó hasta mi cintura y me empujó hasta la puerta del copiloto, donde abrió y me vi obligada a subirme todavía en estado de estupor. Quería pelear por esto, nunca si quiera lo mencionó.

Cuando se subió y arrancó el auto, le dio propina al valet parking y luego arrancó haciéndome adherir al asiento—. ¿Por qué mierda quieres vivir conmigo?

—Necesito mi asistente.

—¿Esto es un juego para ti? —A pesar de mi pregunta, creí que sería completamente serio con la respuesta, es decir, sigo siendo una estúpida humana que necesita privacidad, una colchoneta mugrienta y dejar salir más lágrimas para el día siguiente. ¿Cuántas veces mencioné ya que una herida de corazón roto no se cura de un día para otro? Ni si quiera un año es suficiente para sacar todas las lágrimas.

Él sonrió de forma maquiavelista.

—Sí, no. Tal vez. ¿Por qué no? —Negué con la cabeza.

—Con todo respeto jefe, vete a la mierda.

Explotó en una carcajada.

Hablando sobre las heridas del corazón y como sentí calor que se propagó de nuevo en mi pecho como llamas ardientes en un bosque con miles de venados y conejitos huyendo. Estaba consciente de que estaba loca.

Él tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás como un pequeño niño, mostrando todos esos perfectos y alineados dientes blancos, esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Joder. Me sentí ofendida.

Se suponía que un insulto era para enojar, no para divertir, pero me sentía más indignada por la belleza de su risa y lo que le hizo a mi corazón, ¿Quién mierda le dijo que podía meterse en él y darle calor? Recordaba a Loke diciendo que yo nunca fui graciosa y encontré demasiado extraño que Natsu riera por lo que dije.

Inflé mis mejillas haciendo un berrinche.

No cruzamos ninguna otra palabra hasta que se estacionó frente a mi apartamento. Al menos sacar las cosas iba a ser fácil ya que estaba en la planta baja.

—Quédate aquí—le dije mientras abría la puerta y salía a la noche fría. Crucé rápidamente y empujé la pesada puerta de madera dejándola abierta. No quería que Natsu viera mi departamento vacío y solitario, así me dediqué a meter todas mis cosas en la caja de basura de forma rápida.

—¿Lucy? —Mierda. Cerré los ojos, las pisadas llegaron hasta que pararon justo detrás de mi—, ¿Qué demoni-

—Mi compañera se fue hace poco.

Era algo real, no tenía por qué explicarle mi vida. Ya bastante sabía con conocerme, a mí y a mi súper mal genio. ¿Recuerdan eso que dicen de que antes de nacer te repartían virtudes y defectos y toda la cosa? Bueno, me formé tres veces en la fila de tener un mal genio. ¿Y qué tal de cuando repartieron el amor? Bueno, me lo perdí por completo, seguro estaba en la fila para comprar empanaditas.

—Sí, y también todas tus cosas—dijo ajeno a mis estupideces mentales. Me lamí los labios mientras terminaba de colocar mis zapatos en la caja.

—Sí—me dirigí a mi armario—. Todo era de ella.

—Bromeas—dijo incrédulo e irritado—, ¿Incluso tu cama?

Paré en seco mientras revolvía los cajones de mi ropa interior. ¿Incluso mi cama? Acepto que la amaba, pero eso no fue lo que más me dolió. Ni si quiera el idiota de Loke. Lo que más me dolió fue Plue. Mi adorado y amorfo perro.

Las lágrimas se conglomeraron como si las llamaran a una rebaja de sostenes. Natsu se revolvió detrás de mí, la tela sintética de su chaqueta hizo un sonido de fricción.

—¿Lucy? —me limpié los mocos con la manga de mi vestido.

—Estoy bien—mi voz no sonó muy bien, pero me tragué el nudo en mi garganta y seguí aventando toda la ropa a la única maleta que quedó arrumbada. Estaba toda destartalada y seguro que aparecerían miles de arañas en mi vestimenta cuando la sacara—. Daños colaterales.

—¿Daños colaterales? —Sus manos me voltearon con agilidad para quedar frente a él. Su semblante parecía molesto pero se compuso un poco cuando vio mis ojos hinchados, no había podido parar todas las malditas lágrimas—. Lucy—habló despacio—, esta chica te robó. Debes denunciarla.

Bajé la mirada y me concentré en los botones de su camisa de cuadros rojos.

—Tienes un problema con la justicia, ¿no? —me removí y lo obligué a soltarme—. Puedo seguir adelante.

—No se trata de seguir adelante—me quitó la ropa que descolgaba. Yo se la quité de vuelta ya despertando mi ira, pero eso le valió un mísero pepino y volvió a arrebatármelas—. Se trata de justicia. Tal vez sí tengo un problema, pero Lucy, esto es robo. No importa que tengas la boca de camionera más horrible del universo, no creo que te merezcas esto.

—No me conoces—volví a pelear por mis ropas y el las soltó esta vez. Masculló una maldición pero no volvió a sacar el tema.

Llevamos mi caja de basura repleta de mis cosas y mi horrorosa maleta hasta su Audi convertible y luego salimos en dirección a su casa.

Al menos ahí podría dormir en una cama de verdad.

O eso esperaba.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Para los que se preguntaban...el contrato si que incluía algo más :D. Bueno, como pronto regresaré a mis actividades serias (por que las del verano en realidad, les tomé la importancia pero no lo necesario, so...), comenzaré a actualizar los fines de semana.**

 **Por cierto, se me olvidaba comentarles que es una micronovela. Aproximadamente de 15 capítulos y el epílogo; por eso la estaré actualizando más rápido que mis demás fic -por si hay alguien que andaba con el pendiente -que no creo, o no sé-, mejor me callo y los dejo marchar c:**

 **¡Y por cierto gracias por sus revieeeeeeeews, me encantannn TTuTT/ !**

 **Y bueno, si tienen algo que decir, hablen ahora o callen para siempre -o sea, dejenme un review porfitas-**

 **Nos vemos pronto cx**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pensé que llegaría a instalarme y sería feliz en cuando vi el edificio. Era uno de esos conservados a la perfección con miles de cristales, luces blancas y personal perfectamente entallado en uniformes iguales.

—¿Eres un jodido mafioso? ¿De la yakuza? ¿Narco? —le dije en cuanto llegamos y él solo me dio una media sonrisa. El tipo se comportaba bastante sospechoso, pero bueno, no esperaba recibir mucha información ya que yo tampoco estaba poniendo de mi parte.

Subimos por el elevador y volví a acordarme de los libros eróticos de bdsm. Di un paso alejándome de Natsu y él solo me miró de forma extraña, como tirándome una mirada de: _¿De verdad, Lucy? ¿Enserio?_

Ok, tal vez estaba sobre-pensando las cosas.

Llevó mis pocas cosas a mi nueva habitación. El lugar era hermoso y ordenado, nada del otro mundo, ninguna habitación roja del dolor, ni cuerdas, fustas o instrumentos de tortura. Créanme, me fijé bien, todavía seguía un poco obsesionada.

El lugar era lujoso pero pequeño y mi habitación incluso tenía televisión. Casi me suelto a llorar otra vez, pero Natsu me sacó a la fuerza dándome más trabajo.

Como dije antes, pensaba que llegaría a disfrutar una cama caliente y suave, pero lo único que hacía ahora, era trabajo en la práctica mesita de centro en la sala. Mis piernas comenzaban a agarrotarse de estar dobladas. ¿Y dónde carajo se había metido el idiota boca floja de mi jefe?

Justo cuando volteé para buscarlo con la mirada, el tipo apareció por el pasillo con unos pants grises, secaba su cabello rebelde con una toalla…y sin camisa. No había camisa. Recordé cuando ataqué su auto y como había logrado sentir un poquitín de su cuerpo; mi mente había tenido razón entonces, el tipo estaba plagado de músculos hinchados. Giré la cabeza demasiado rápido para que mis ojos terminaran por querer adherirse a su escultural cuerpo, joder, ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo y desde cuando era una pervertida?

Santos alienígenas bebés. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir?

Podía tener el corazón hecho una mierda, pero mi cerebrito estaba bastante cuerdo (bueno, pensándolo bien no tanto), y _otras_ partes de mi anatomía –sí, esas en perfecto estado-. Sacudí la cabeza sin evitar el sonrojo que cruzó por mis mejillas, lo supe por la televisión apagada frente a mí, me estaba volviendo un tomate mutante pervertido.

Los ojos de Natsu estaban fijos en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y me miraba…joder, como si fuera una rata, o una cucaracha que se había metido en su sala.

—Dios—se quejó—, eres tan rarita.

Toda la tensión se rompió por arte de magia. ¿Saben qué? A la mierda que sea el tipo más atractivo, sensual, sexy, guapo (ok, creo que ya se entendió el punto), que había visto. Era un bastardo malparido.

Le enseñé el dedo medio sin si quiera voltear mi cabeza y seguí escribiendo el informe que me había asignado.

.

—¿Lucy? —Gruñí—, ¿Lucy? —la sábana que me tapaba se levantó de golpe y con ella yo.

Verán, mi pijama se había esfumado de mi casa también. Al menos mis pantalones.

—¡AH! —Me aferré a la sábana para tapar mis piernas descubiertas, Natsu se quedó ahí con la boca abierta—, ¿¡Pero qué mierda te pasa!? ¡Enfermo degenerado, mindundi!

Pareció regresar a la realidad y dio un paso atrás, boqueó por un segundo y luego volvió a reír a carcajadas. Le gruñí con fuerza y él solo se encogió agarrándose el estómago.

Vaya. Con lo que me encanta que se rían recién despierto.

Me acomodé mejor para tapar todo mi cuerpo y no solo mis piernas.

—¿Mindundi? —Dijo entre risas histéricas—, ¿De verdad?

—Escucha bastardo, Michelle tomó mis pijamas—intenté seguir sus ojos pero el tipo ya casi estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de risa—. No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Y deja de reírte! ¡Joder! ¿Qué tipo de jefe entra a la recámara de su asistente? ¡Eres un pervertido!

Me levanté envolviendo la sábana en mis caderas, él terminó en el suelo con gotitas de lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos y yo me dirigí al baño. Al menos ahí no podría escuchar su estúpida y melodiosa risa perfecta.

.

Acomodé un poco mejor mi cabeza entre mis brazos y me pareció escuchar voces lejanas, que pronto se acercaron con velocidad.

—…dormir en el trabajo—ese era un hombre. Gruñí.

—Déjala en paz. Editó todos los malditos artículos que me pasaste ayer—más voces se sumaron riendo y haciendo un sonido así como: ¡ _Uhhhh!_ —. De verdad, Gray.

—Tranquilo flamita, no quería agredir a tu noviecita.

—Por décima jodida vez, no es mi novia. Es mi asistente.

Una nueva voz melodiosa se juntó.

—Al menos regresó, recuerda que todas las asistentes de Natsu huyen al primer día.

—Exacto, gracias Mirajane—contestó Natsu con gratitud por el apoyo. Otra voz de chica se escuchó y esta vez Lucy la pudo reconocer. Era la chica que se pasaba echándole vodka a su café.

—Eso es porque eres un jodido desgraciado con todos los que vienen—Me imaginé a Natsu lanzándole una mirada fulminante. Estiré mis miembros dormidos y me levanté frotando mis ojos. Todos se quedaron callados.

—Oh, gracias al cielo, Lucy. ¿Acaso solo vienes a dormir aquí? —pestañeé hacia Natsu. Tenía el ceño fruncido y empujó una pila de papeles hacia mí. Canna resopló.

—De eso estoy hablando, papanatas. —El los ahuyentó con las manos como si fueran perros callejeros y todos se dispersaron para continuar con las publicaciones y los reportajes.

Lo miré extrañada por un segundo pero él siguió trabajando en su laptop como si nunca hubiera dicho nada antes de despertarme.

¿Me lo había imaginado? Muy dudoso.

Tal vez era un poco más amable de lo que se mostraba. Sonreí para mí y seguí trabajando un poco renovada de mi suerte de mierda.

.

Salí del baño secando mi cabello con una toalla, otra envolvía la parte baja de mi cuerpo en protección a la mirada lujuriosa –que en realidad no era, pero yo seguía con mis pensamientos pervertidos- que tenía mi jefe. Lo busqué con la mirada y al entrar a mi habitación, lo encontré en medio de ella con el artículo que acababa de editar en sus manos.

—Pensé que habíamos hablado de la privacidad—comenté sintiéndome un poco irritada por mantener la guardia alta todo el tiempo. Natsu me miró fijamente—. ¿Qué?

—Eres buena—parpadeé una, dos, tres veces—. Escribes muy bien, también.

Me acerqué con pasos titubeantes sosteniendo la toalla que me envolvía para que no se cayera por arte de magia—. ¿Gracias? —dejó los papeles y sacó de debajo de su brazo un par de pantalones suaves…con miles de carritos como estampado. Me reí—, ¿Qué es esto?

—Dijiste que necesitabas pijamas—dio un paso atrás y se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

Me quedé embobada mirando los detalles y tocando la suave –de verdad, parecía un traserito de bebé-, suave tela. Ladeé la cabeza analizando las acciones de mi jefe y una sonrisa llegó instantánea a mis labios. Tal vez mi jefe no era un gilipollas completo, tal vez era una buena persona.

—Por cierto—brinqué en mi lugar y giré la cabeza con rapidez. Él estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta—. No hablamos de privacidad, de hecho, es mínima. Así que te aconsejo que los uses si no quieres que se repita lo de la mañana.

Se fue.

Me encantaría arrancarle la cabeza de un solo tajo.

Me puse los pantalones rápidamente y entré a la cama con los ojos cansados. Arrinconé todos los papeles a una de las esquinas y me dejé caer con un quejido.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud y pronto me encontré pensando en mi antigua casa y…vida. ¿Se estarían burlando todo el día de mi jefe por su exceso de pelo? ¿Estaría Michelle cuidando bien a Plue? Y ¿A dónde mierda había ido Loke? Justo después de su metida de pata se había esfumado en el aire. Y Michelle también…y después mi adorado perro.

Los humanos somos tan extraños, cuando hay una herida, en vez de cuidarla y esperar a que sane, la seguimos abriendo con nuestras propias manos. Y como la idiota que soy, todavía amo exprimir un limón sobre ella.

Volví a dormirme llorando.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Pobre Lucyyyyyy x)). No puedo evitarlo jaja.**

 **Ya llevo mi primera semana en clases y voy a morir. Probablemente. Espero que les guste este capítulo, como que ya hay un poco más de Nalululu; y hermosos momento incómodos llenos de hormonas jaja.**

 **Alguien me preguntó por qué se el título del fic, sólo les diré que tiene que ver con el final. c:**

 **Y ahora me despido y espero que disfruten su fin de semana :D**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Quién ama el Nalu?**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Capítulo V**

 **.**

* * *

Me acostumbré a la vida caótica de los reporteros mucho más rápido de lo que pensé. Todos los días me distraía escribiendo, ayudando a Natsu con su trabajo extra y editando algunos artículos para enviarlos con el editor en jefe, que resultaba ser una de mis mejores amigas ahora.

Incluso Natsu le temía, por lo que cuando se enteró, me felicitó a su forma, o sea, dándome una palmadita en el hombro con fuerza e invitándome una pizza. Una deliciosa pizza de queso derretido que hacía a mi corazón lleno de costras, palpitar con fuerza.

Seguía llorando casi todas las noches, claro, apenas habían pasado unas cuantas semanas de mi racha de mala suerte. Al menos, ahora ya no tenía casi nada malo que pasarme, a veces pensaba que en realidad Natsu había llegado a salvarme de mi horrorosa y perra vida…y había otras veces en las que me convencía de que era un desgraciado lame pollas. Como esa vez que tiré refresco en su alfombra y me hizo limpiar todo su departamento.

Me divertía en la oficina con Gray, Canna, Mirajane y su hermana Lissana, que por cierto era su asistente, y la trataba mucho mejor que Natsu a mí. Siempre me llevé un poco mejor con Levy, así que había días en los que me escapaba de mi jefe y me iba a platicar con ella a su cubículo.

Hoy era uno de esos días.

—¿Dónde mierda se metió Lucy? —escuché gritar a Natsu y agaché mi cabeza para que no me viera. Levy soltó una risita. Se escucharon unos pasos pesados y Levy pateó mi tobillo para hacerme saber que se acercaba, así que me escabullí por debajo del escritorio y salí gateando por el suelo alfombrado hasta la siguiente línea de cubículos.

Todos me seguían con una mirada de indiferencia.

Erza salió de su oficina justo cuando gateaba frente a su oficina. Frunció el ceño hacia mí.

—¿Qué-

Me llevé un dedo a los labios y ella parpadeó sorprendida. Seguí arrastrando mi trasero hasta el cubículo de mi jefe y aparecí de la nada en mi silla, tecleando en la computadora como si llevara mucho tiempo ahí. Natsu regresó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Dónde estabas? —levanté la mirada de forma elegante y trabajadora.

—Siempre he estado aquí.

—Por supuesto que no— se sentó a mi lado sin quitarme la vista de encima. Yo tragué duro, no solo por miedo a que me descubriera, sino por su cercanía. Podía oler su champú y de cerca sus ojos parecían mucho más verdes.

Era extraño de verdad, porque de lejos parecían oscuros, tan oscuros que cuando me miraba, se me hacía un nudo en el vientre, y cuando me miraba de cerca…bueno, cuando me miraba de cerca también pero era mucho peor. Ojos negros amenazantes, ojos verdes _derrítete igual a un helado en medio del jodido sol_.

De verdad intentaba no fijarme en los detalles, en general, fallaba miserablemente. Como por ejemplo, que sus muñecas eran fuertes pero parecían delicadas, y cuando usaba camisas manga larga, me daban ganas de besarlas y continuar con sus nudillos prominentes y salvajes. Esos dedos que parecían de queso listos para que yo los mordiera.

O ya saben, cada que sonreía y veía esos caninos filosos, yo me sentía dichosa de poder verlo. O de cómo se estiraba la tela de sus camisas entre sus omóplatos y su forma lenta y pausada de caminar.

En fin, no me estaba yendo muy con respecto a eso, pero bueno, al menos el idiota de Loke estaba pasando a segundo plano mucho más rápido de lo que pensé.

.

Ese día llovió y hubo relámpagos mientras terminaba mi trabajo en la noche. Natsu había salido, la verdad no preguntaba a dónde iba, no tenía por qué. Solo éramos jefe y asistente compartiendo casa por necesidad, no había razón de informarnos que hacíamos a todas horas.

Incluso no tenía ni idea de si tenía novia o no. Tal vez, sí. Probablemente.

Nos llevábamos bastante mejor que al inicio, todavía nos peleábamos bastante seguido pero no como antes. De hecho, yo había comenzado incluso a regañarlo cuando hacía cosas de niño, como aquella vez que intentó matar una mosca con un bate de béisbol. Por Dios, casi me había roto la cabeza.

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse con fuerza. ¿Qué hacía levantada si tenía tanto maldito sueño? Más valía que el mundundi se apareciera rápido por ahí.

Antes de quedarme dormida, me pregunté por qué lo estaba esperando.

Creo que dormí un bien rato hasta que fui consciente de alguien que me levantaba de la pequeña mesa y me cargaba. Se sentía húmedo pero aun así me acurruqué un poco más para sentir calor de un cuerpo humano.

.

Algo estaba lamiendo mi pie.

Comencé sintiendo cosquillas y luego dejé escapar un gemido. En mis sueños medio eróticos alguien de cabello rosa lo hacía sin quitarme la vista de la cara.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y levanté las sábanas dejando ver mis piernas cubiertas por el pijama de Natsu, que por caridad me había dado, –no solo una-, y claro que había estado feliz de recibirlas y dormir rodeada de ese olor masculino…Dios, me estaba volviendo una maldita pervertida.

Encogí mis piernas mientras soltaba un grito de terror.

Había una pequeña cabeza peluda cerca del borde de la cama. Pestañeó sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

¿Eso era un gato…azul?

Era sábado y no había trabajo. Me levanté colocándome las pantuflas y levantando al pequeño minino con cuidado.

—Awn—hice voz de retrasada mental—, ¿Quién es una cosita hermosa? ¿Qué hace aquí un bebé precioso?

Pensé en conservarlo a espaldas de Natsu, no tenía idea de cómo demonios había entrado, pero no podía. No era mi casa a final de cuentas, salí en dirección a la cocina y casi me da un derrame.

Todavía no me podía acostumbrar a todos esos perfectos músculos hipertróficos. Toda su espalda estaba llena de ellos, y se marcaban como invitándome a besar cada uno. Me lamí los labios mientras intentaba dejar mi mirada en el gato.

—Gracias por acudir cuando di el grito más fuerte de mi vida—dije dando pasos largos para sentarme en un taburete cerca de la encimera—. Tienes otro invitado.

—¿Qué? —Me miró sobre su hombro y frunció el ceño—. Happy no es un invitado…ni tampoco tú.

—¿Qué? —ladeé la cabeza.

—Que si quieres un poco de atún—rodó los ojos—. Sorda.

—No dijiste eso—le reclamé. Él se volteó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿A no? ¿Entonces? —sentí mis orejas calientes y regresé la mirada al chiquitín. ¿Cómo lo había llamado? ¿Happy?

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —Lo levanté por su bracitos y el animal dejó escapar un bostezo—. Es una ternura.

Él se recargó dejándome apreciar el perfecto torso por la parte delantera. Mis ojos se iban…se iban…se fueron. Se me secó la boca en un segundo y apreté mi mejilla por el interior para no avergonzarme a mí misma.

—Lissana y yo lo encontramos ayer—dijo sonriendo. PAM. Fue como correr hacia arriba en unas escaleras peligrosas y luego caer en picado. Una de las pobres vendas en mi corazón explotó e imaginé la fuga de sangre. Auch—. Tuve que pelear con ella para que me lo dejara quedar; estaba solo en una caja.

Estiró un brazo sobre la encimera y acarició con suavidad su pequeña cabeza.

—Como yo lo vi primero, es mío.

Me sonrió y le hice una mueca sin querer. Luego desvié la vista.

—¿Lucy? —repuse mi compostura e hice lo que mejor sabía. Aparentar con agresiones.

—¿Qué quieres? —Él frunció el ceño y yo froté mi frente—. Lo siento, no quise…em…¿tengo hambre?

Resopló—. Rara. —preparé mi letanía de palabrotas pero dejó un plato de hot cakes frente a mí. Me quedé mirando mientras ponía el bote de nutella completo al lado del plato.

—Ayer te quedaste dormida sobre la mesa y tuve que cargarte a tu habitación.

—¿Fuiste tú?

—No—contestó con sarcasmo—. Fue el fantasma. —Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos y dejó escapar una risita. Se dirigió a la mesa de la sala y se dispuso a leer lo que no terminé. Mierda.

Me apresuré a comer rapidísimo, cuando terminé, me amarré el largo cabello rubio en una coleta. Me senté justo a su lado.

—Solo me faltaron algunas cosas. —le quité los papeles de las manos y el soltó un gruñido cuando me volteó a ver. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos mirándome y tuve que regresarle la mirada—. ¿Qué?

Él estaba mirando mis labios con una expresión extraña. Bastante extraña, los lamí y el copió la acción.

Me petrifiqué.

—Tienes-

Aproximó su mano para quitar algo y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Por un segundo creí que era otra cosa; intentó quitarlo, pero pronunció su ceño fruncido—. No se quita. —llevó una mano detrás de mi cuello e hizo más presión. Me quejé y el paró, parecía que estaba molesto con la mancha, como si estuviera en una guerra que no podía ganar.

Y entonces se inclinó hacia mí y lamió la comisura de mis labios. Vino un fuerte tirón de mi vientre y todo mi cuerpo se tensó con escalofríos en todos lados.

El tipo se alejó sin quitar la vista de la mancha y por fin sonrió—. Listo—. Me miró y se congeló.

No fue necesario llamar a una lee mentes para saber lo que pensaba. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda_. Se separó y levantó de un brinco.

—Voy a bañarme. Termina eso.

Y me dejó sola con la cara roja y las rodillas apretadas.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: *Invoca a Lissana por que sabe como se encienden de solo mencionarla* xD. Planeaba usar a Eclair, pero dije: ¡Que chuchas! ¡La usaré! -otra vez- . Bueno, para los que preguntaron sobre si había leído 50shadesofgrey, yo qué cosa no he leído. Así que sí. Moajaja, pero esto no tiene nada de lo que están pensando pequeños pervertidos jaja.**

 **Me alegra mucho saber que les está gustando c:, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y el pequeño inicio a los sentimientos (•µ•)/**

 **¿Algún review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

No había que negarlo.

Sinceramente había sido bastante estúpido intentar hacerlo. Primero lo hice, y me sentí tan a la Megara de Hércules que me parecía ridículo, casi vi cantando a las musas detrás de mí:

 _¿A quién crees que engañas? él es lo que tu más  
quieres, ocultarlo tratas, es hermoso lo que sientes…  
no lo disimules, piensa bien donde está tu corazón._

Jodidas musas del demonio.

Pensaba que nunca iba a aceptar que estaba enamorada de Natsu Dragneel. Pero bueno, si hablo en pasado es porque no me queda más: Estoy coladísima por mi idiota jefe lame pollas.

Oh, y otra cosa. ¿Recuerdan que Hades aparece cuando lo acepta por fin? Bueno, lo mismito pasó aquí.

Primero escuché a Erza hablando con Natsu sobre dos reporteros que llegaban de su viaje de un país extraño, no sé, no recuerdo como se llamaba. Por mí podría llamarse Narnia.

Levy llegó mucho más arreglada de lo normal, con mascara de pestañas y un vestido femenino, más tarde me aclaró que su pareja venía entre ellos y yo estuve feliz por ella. Nunca habíamos hablado de eso antes y bueno…siguió el día normal. Como si no se asomara una maldita tormenta eléctrica.

Cuando sucedió, me encontraba sacando copias en el piso superior. Risas y comentarios llegaron hasta mí por las escaleras, fue como si recibieran a alguien en su cumpleaños y me alegré por la buena relación que había entre ellos. Natsu subió sonriendo.

—¿Terminaste ya? —se paró a mi lado y sentí la electricidad correr entre nosotros. No hablamos de su osadía de lamer mi boca…nunca. De hecho actuábamos como si nunca hubiera pasado, y creo que al menos eso estaba bien para mí. Asentí y le entregué la copia, luego tomé el artículo real para dejarlo donde Erza.

—Llegaron…¿Verdad? —el asintió y le sonreí. Se mordió el labio inferior y mi vista terminó ahí de alguna forma. Estaba a punto de boquear cuando se aclaró la garganta y bajamos los últimos escalones.

—Lucy—dijo parándose frente a mí, cubriéndome de lo que venía caminando. Joder, si al menos no hubiera estado tan nerviosa para mirarlo a los ojos, solo tal vez, no habría visto esa sonrisa peligrosa.

Nuestros ojos toparon con fuerza y fue como si las banditas de mi corazón fueran arrancadas de golpe.

—¿Lucy? —Natsu giró la mirada y ahí estaba el muy hijo de perra.

Loke.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dio pasos largos hasta quedar frente a nosotros. Miró a Natsu y luego regresó su mirada sorprendida a la mía—. Lu-

No sé qué me pasó. Mi mal genio apareció de repente con mucha más fuerza de lo que me hubiera gustado. Solo debería haber dado la vuelta e ignorarlo….no…patear sus bolas como hice.

Todos retuvieron el aire mientras Leo se inclinaba hacia delante haciendo un sonido entre alarido y gruñido. Joder, eso se había sentido muy bien.

Otra no le haría daño.

Regresé mi pie para volver a hacerlo, pero esas pocas semanas de convivencia habían sido suficientes para que Natsu leyera mi mente. Me apresó justo como aquella vez que rompí su auto y me retiró lo más lejos de él.

—¡Voy a matarte! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! Bastardo—trepé sobre los hombros de Natsu mientras el daba más pasos para alejarme—. Eres de lo peor, imbécil come mierda.

Mejor que Natsu me retuviera porque lo iba a patear con más fuerza. Él me sostuvo muy bien.

—Oye—peleé contra él—, Oye, cálmate, Beatrix Kiddo*.

Me solté con fuerza.

—Suéltame imbécil—Sí. Mientras estaba enojada, la agarraba contra todos, y aléjense de mí—, estás protegiendo a este jodido mindundi.

—No—contestó con fuerza—, tú estás actuando como desquiciada de nuevo. ¿Qué cojones te pasa? ¿Acaso estás enferma? ¿Por qué te volviste tan violenta?

Señalé a Loke con fuerza—. Él…—titubeé—, por él…

Mis ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas del tamaño de un maldito lago. Corrí hasta el cubículo de Natsu, donde tenía mi abrigo y lo tomé antes de dirigirme a la salida de forma rápida y enfurecida.

—¿Pero qué coño…

No miré a nadie. Sólo me puse el abrigo mientras el elevador bajaba y salí corriendo como a la que se la lleva el diablo.

.

Virgo me dio una taza de café caliente y se sentó a mi lado mientras yo hipaba como loca.

No era la única cosa que hacía como loca, de hecho, estaba loca.

—Princesa—me dijo acariciando mi cabello revuelto por el viento.

—Creo que lo jodí, Virgo—me quejé—. De verdad me gustaba ese trabajo…y las personas…y mi jefe—me limpié las lágrimas—. Vaya que me gusta mi jefe. Es un idiota, pero una buena persona, ¿Sabes? Y además está buenísimo.

Virgo se aguantó una carcajada.

Y yo después también. Así que las dos nos encontramos riendo como tontas en medio del despacho de mi padre. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, pero al menos después de gritarlo no se sentía tan horrible.

—Puedes arreglarlo aún—pasó un brazo por mis hombros—, princesa, siempre hay una salida.

Una de las abogadas de mi padre apareció con sus tacones altísimos y su cabello azul moviéndose de un lado para otro. Se paró sorprendida de verme ahí, a ella la conocía desde pequeña, y ya saben, era la típica niña que hacía bullying…adivinen quién era el blanco de sus bromas.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Ah, Lucy—comenzó a reír de mi estado y Virgo frunció los labios. Pero entonces hizo algo sorprendente y se sentó a mi lado abrazándome—. Dios, te ves tan patética.

—Aquarious…—pestañeé intentando volver a secar mis lágrimas.

—¿Qué? No soy tan mala—me dijo dando palmaditas en mi espalda. Tal vez no eran las personas más cercanas a mí, pero al menos me habían escuchado y yo recibido palmaditas. La sonrisa de lástima de Aquarious desapareció—. Tengo que seguir trabajando. Espero que estés mejor pronto.

Se fue.

Escuché un golpe y luego un _lo siento_ , pero no le puse atención.

Los converse negros se presentaron ante mí y maldije por lo bajo cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Había pensado que se tardaría más tiempo en encontrarme.

No levanté la vista, Virgo se levantó y dijo que iba a ver si había puesto la marrana…ok, no lo dijo precisamente así, pero igual se fue para dejarnos solos. Natsu se inclinó frente a mí apoyándose en mis rodillas.

—Lucy.—permanecí quieta—. Lucy, mírame.

—Hoy mismo recogeré mis cosas—dije sorbiendo mis mocos de forma muy poco femenina.

.

.

* * *

 ***Beatrix Kiddo es la protagonista de Kill Bill.**

 **N/A: x))) Un poco de drama, por que tenía muchas ganas de que Lucy pateara a alguien. Lo siento por no actualizar ayer, me distraje escribiendo mi otro fic y bueno, la verdad es que debería estar estudiando como loca. Les dejo chocolates y les pido un review para saber si les gusta; espero que sí.**

 **¿Por favor? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Soltó una risita mientras me abría la puerta del auto. Mi abrigo seguía empapado y batido de mocos por todos lados. Me senté sin decir ni pío.

—Lucy—comenzó él—, no quiero que te vayas—dijo mientras apretaba el volante. Lo soltaba y volvía a repetirlo.

—Pero agredí a alguien. Además—torcí la boca—. Es su amigo.

—Sí, bueno—se aclaró la garganta—, se merecía uno de esos. Nadie está enojado contigo, de hecho están preocupados.

Levanté la mirada sorprendida.

—Me pidieron que te buscara. No quieren perderte—me dio una sonrisa—. Yo tampoco—pareció algo más pero luego agregó: —Quiero decir, eres muy buena en este trabajo, y…necesito que alguien cuide de Happy también.

Me reí pestañeando para apartar las pocas lágrimas que quedaban.

—¿De verdad? —el rodó los ojos y me dio otra sonrisa.

—Sí.

.

—Pensé que me darías el día libre—le dije fulminándolo con la mirada. Él se puso su chaqueta y caminó hacia mí con pasos lentos—, ¿Qué? ¿Me estás castigando, _jefe_?

Tomó mi barbilla—. Sí, asistente. No terminaste tu trabajo por irte corriendo, así que es tu turno.

Golpeé su mano y el me soltó, después se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Vas a salir?

—Sí—se pasó una mano por el cabello—, voy a ver a Lissana. Regreso en unas horas.

Boqueé pero ya había cerrado la puerta con fuerza. Oh bien, esto ahora sí que era una mierda.

Crucé mis brazos enojada y me recargué sobre el mueble observando la televisión apagada; mis instintos inmaduros me dijeron que mandara el trabajo a la mierda y la encendiera, así que eso hice. Me quedé dormida mientras lloraba de nuevo.

Volví a sentir que alguien me levantaba del sofá, y solté un gruñido intentando acomodarme mejor en los brazos de Natsu. Me pareció escuchar algo cuando me dejó en la cama pero no pude ni abrir los ojos.

.

Al siguiente día, miré mi reflejo y maldije de nuevo. Dios, mis ojos igual de hinchados que el día que me despidieron, alguien golpeó con fuerza la puerta del baño.

—Lucy—una voz molesta—, ¿Qué mierda haces? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Tomé la pasta de dientes con rapidez y el jabón cayó contra la puerta—. Mierda.

—¿Lucy? —Lo intenté atrapar pero se deslizó sobre el suelo—, ¿Estás bien? —Lo tomé con las dos manos agazapada debajo del lavabo y cuando me levanté, vi estrellas en todos lados—. ¿Lucy? Voy a entrar.

—¡No!—logré decir ya muy tarde. Pasó por la puerta y me miró sobando mi cabeza—, ¿Qué haces? Te dije que no pasaras—Intenté cubrirme. Solo tenía mi ropa interior negra.

—Lo siento—salió del baño apresurado y me dediqué a terminar de lavarme los dientes.

Salí del baño y él seguía parado afuera, con la toalla alrededor de sus hombros. Yo tenía la mía en mi cuerpo, el cabello rubio mojado se adhería a mis hombros todavía.

—Eres un pervertido. —Me observó sin decir nada—, ¿Qué?

—Ropa interior negra—dijo con una sonrisa ladeada asomándose.

—¿Qué tiene? —me crucé de brazos. Sé que es una tontería pero me sentía mucho más segura ante su visión.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen—su sonrisa se amplió y yo cambié de pie—. Que van al entierro—entrecerré los ojos—. Al entierro. Lucy. Entierro.—Permanecí así y el negó mientras entraba al baño—. Eres demasiado inocente.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y yo me di la vuelta.

Entonces me di cuenta.

—Oh, Dios mío—volteé para gritarle a la puerta—. Eres un…¡Sucio!

La carcajada que provino de dentro me hizo sentir un poco mejor—. Es la palabra más decente que te he escuchado—dijo entre risas y con su voz amortiguada por las paredes del baño. Me volteé girando los ojos para cambiarme.

.

Gray me sonrió de forma amplia.

—Miren, es Mike Tyson*—reía de su propio chiste mientras yo le sacaba la lengua—. Es bueno verte aquí.

—Pensamos que huirías para siempre—agregó Canna mientras destapaba su café. La miré mientras sacaba una botella plateada y vertía de su contenido dentro—. ¿Qué?

—¿Me das un poco?

Necesitaba valentía para hablar con Loke. Según Natsu, siempre había sido un reportero y el muy ingrato me había mentido. Ajá, agente de ventas mis polainas.

Caminé con mi café lleno de vodka hasta su cubículo. Me miró desde antes y se preparó para alejarse.

—Espera—entrecerró los ojos y se cubrió cierta parte que golpeé con fuerza. Dejé salir una risita—. No voy a golpearte.

—¿De verdad? ¿No es uno de tus trucos? —se me olvidaba lo bien que me conocía. Le sonreí mientras negaba—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo mientras hablamos?

—Claro.

.

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de caminar por el pequeño parque frente a las oficinas, miré hacia arriba y me sorprendí de ver a Natsu parado cerca del cristal. Nos veía y cuando levanté una mano para saludarlo, se volteó.

Bajé la mano incómoda.

—¿Así que… tú y Natsu? —comenzó él. Yo pestañeé.

—¿Qué? —me reí—. Yo y…—reí más nerviosa—. No, claro que no. Es mi jefe.

—Umm—parecía que quería decir otra cosa.

—Me despidieron después de lo que pasó. —Seguimos caminando bajo el sol agradable de la mañana. A pesar de eso, corría un poco de frío y los árboles ya comenzaban a prepararse a perder sus hojas para el invierno—, y Michelle se fue.

—Lucy—rascó la parte trasera de su cuello—, de verdad, ella me besó.

—Ajá—sentí el nudo en mi garganta de nuevo. Pero esta vez no era por amor ni nada de eso, era por sentir la traición y recordar cómo me sentí. Fue un infierno.

—Es cierto que quería terminar—agregó echándole limón a la herida. De verdad no debería decir esas cosas cuando aún puedo dejarlo sin hijos—, pero no quería esto. Yo te aprecio, de verdad—asentí.

—Lo siento por patearte—dije de repente—, y por llamarte come mierda.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y vi un esbozo de sonrisa.

—No hay de qué disculparse. Me lo merecía por dejar las cosas así…¿Amigos?

Me ofreció su mano. Yo titubeé un poco antes de tomarla.

—Amigos.

Nos sonreímos. Ya todo lo nuestro estaba acabado y enterrado, ahora quedaríamos como buenos amigos.

—Suerte con Natsu. Es un buen tipo.

Resoplé.

—¿Por qué piensas que tengo algo con él?

Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros—. Por qué lo miras de la misma forma que me mirabas a mí.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Capítulo adelantado because yes! *baila de forma torpe*, naaah, la verdad es que son tan lindos con sus comentarios que se los debía :3**

 **Me doy cuenta que sí les está gustando ese fic y eso me sube los ánimos de haberla escrito *rueda lagrimita por su mejilla*. Lamento que los capítulos no sean tan largos, pero bueno, es micronovela, x).**

 **Les dejo más chocolates y les deseo un hermoso y divertido fin de semana :D**

 **Pd. Todo bien con mis exámenes -por si alguien andaba con el pendiente-. Jajaja.**

 **¿Algún review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Había una chica nueva trabajando. Por fin me podría librar de todos esos malditos apodos como nuevita, o newbie, o lo que sea.

La chica tenía el cabello más hermoso que había visto en la vida, azul con ondas que le caían en la espalda en cascada; había quedado encantada en cuanto la vi y bueno, Gray, se quedó callado por primera vez en la vida. No dijo nada. Nada.

Actuó como si tuviera muchas cosas que hacer todo el día. Le di un codazo a Natsu a mi lado.

—¿Pero qué mierda-

—¿Ves eso? —Le di mi mejor sonrisa y él se quedó mirándome por unos segundos—, ¿Natsu?

—¿Qué? —la chica se asomó al cubículo de Gray una vez más y él la ignoró—. ¿Qué? —repitió desinteresado. La chica lo volvió a hacer y él le dio un gruñido. No miento, un gruñido fuerte que se escuchó en toda el área.

Le dijo algo pero estábamos demasiado lejos para escuchar—. ¿Qué crees que le esté diciendo?

Leí sus labios y parecía que le dijo algo como: _¿Se te ofrece algo?_

Natsu se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Quieres verme desnudo? —Me tapé la boca aguantando la carcajada—, es mi especialidad.

Imitó una voz femenina mientras Juvia decía algo—. Oh, por favor, eres un zopenco.

Regresó a la de Gray—. Como quieras lindura, pero te pierdes de un ejemplar de King Kong. Mi madre era tan fea, tan fea y peluda que solo él se la follo. Soy la consecuencia.

Estallé en carcajadas y todos en la oficina voltearon a verme. Natsu tiró su chaqueta sobre mí.

—Dios, Lucy. Eres una vergüenza de asistente.

Sin salir de la chaqueta, le di un golpe de lleno en el hombro.

—Pensé que solo yo me sabía ese insulto—le dije quitándome la chaqueta de la cabeza y olvidando por completo mi trabajo. Él me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Por Dios, eso no es nada—se pensó algo—. Espera, no debería enseñarte más insultos, tienes bastantes.

—No es cierto.

—Sí—peinó su cabello hacia atrás y el flequillo rosa volvió a caer sobre sus ojos—, ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando pateaste mi auto antes de irte? —enrojecí.

—¿Ándate a la mierda maldito idiota? —el comenzó a reír, yo torcí la boca—, lo siento por eso. Y por gritarte lame pollas.

El frunció el ceño—. ¿Lo hiciste?

—¿Solo lo pensé? —El dejó caer la boca abierta y me quise levantar pero me tomó de la cintura y mi trasero cayó sobre sus piernas—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —quitó mis manos protectoras de mi cara.

—Lo siento. —Alguien se aclaró la garganta frente a nosotros. Ambos volteamos sorprendidos, yo al menos por un segundo que había olvidado que estábamos en el trabajo, me levanté de golpe y tomé los papeles que tenía que fotocopiar—. Ya regreso.

Pasé de Erza fulminándome con la mirada.

.

Dejé caer mi cabeza entre el montón de hojas. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, mis piernas ya estaban acostumbradas a permanecer dobladas debajo de mí y sentir la alfombra contra mi piel.

—Deberíamos comprar una mesa—dije mirando a Natsu del otro lado de la mesita de centro—, ya sabes, para que podamos estirar las piernas y eso.

El me dio una sonrisa ladeada y siguió escribiendo en su laptop. Su móvil vibro y lo tomó mientras seguía mordiendo una de mis galletas… esperen, ¿Cuándo demonios me había quitado mis galletas?

—Hey, Lissana—pestañeé mientras él escuchaba atento—. Joder, ¿Estás segura?

Se escuchó una voz frenética y yo me enderecé.

—Voy en este instante—una sonrisa le llegó hasta los ojos. Se levantó de golpe—. Por fin.

—¿Qué? —Entró a su habitación—. ¿Natsu?

—Lucy, ahora regreso—dijo abriendo la puerta. Todavía estaba terminando de colocarse los zapatos—. No te quedes dormida ahí.

Asentí. Y luego me dejó sola de nuevo con los ojos adheridos a la puerta.

Suspiré gruñendo. O gruñí suspirando (ya no sabía si quiera que hacía). Happy a mi lado se restregó contra mi trasero, jalé su cola para lograr agarrarlo y soltó un maullido.

—Lo siento amigo—lo levanté—. Oye. —el me escuchó atento con ojos molestos—, ¿Qué? Ya pedí disculpas. —Sacó la lengua y después movió la cola, torciéndola de forma alucinante—. Oye. Tengo que decirte algo…—siguió mirándome como si no pudiera darle menos importancia—. Creo que estoy muy enamorada de tu dueño. Pero no le importa, bueno, no es como si se lo hubiera dicho antes. —el maulló—. ¿Tú crees? ¿Debería decirle?...¿Y si tiene novia? ¿Y si es Lissana? —el gato bostezó—. Bien, no te importa. Plue si me escuchaba.

Solo pronunciar su nombre me dejó un mal sabor de boca, y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba llorando. Otra vez. Joder.

Esta vez me levanté de la alfombra y me fui a dormir a mi cómoda cama junto a Happy.

.

Me levanté por que el gato estaba aruñando mi pierna.

—Hey—lo levanté del lomo—, ¿Qué jodidos haces, tú, maldito-

—¿Qué haces con mi primogénito? —la puerta estaba abierta y Natsu se recargaba en el marco con una sonrisa perezosa. En cuanto nuestros ojos chocaron, se borró la sonrisa. Oh-oh, ¿De verdad estaba enojado porque había levantado a Happy del lomo?

Lo dejé en el suelo.

—Lo siento, es que me lastimaba—su mandíbula se tensó y se fue de forma agresiva—. Oye, Natsu—me tropecé con la sábana, pero me levanté como rayo para seguirlo. Lo encontré en la cocina preparando comida, todavía no entendía como un tipo como él era bueno como chef—, lo siento, no quise maltratarlo, solo me asuste un poco y-

Me miró malhumorado sobre el hombro y cerré el pico.

¿Qué cojones? Me lamí los labios mirando el suelo.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte. —llevé mis manos a los bordes de mi camisa y los apreté con fuerza.

—Lo siento.

Tiró un plato en la tarja y después dio varios pasos hacia mí. Joder, ¿Y ahora que mierda estaba sucediendo?

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo. Estaba muy, muy, muy enojado; hice una nota mental de no meterme de nuevo con Happy.

—Yo-

—Cállate—esta vez fui yo la que frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué? —Levanté una ceja—, ¿Por qué sigues llorando? —pestañeé—. Es desesperante cada maldita vez que me levanto y sigues con los ojos así. ¿Crees que te ves linda? Mierda, sí lo haces pero no está bien.

(¿?) Realmente no tenía ni puta idea de que estaba sucediendo. Su expresión era entre molestia y lástima.

—Lucy. Estoy harto de verte sufrir—continuo sin soltarme—, es el idiota de Loke, ¿No? ¿Tú…todavía lo amas? ¿Es eso? —boqueé—. No digas nada, voy a romperle los dientes, si eso te hace feliz. Basta de llorar por favor, me frustra verte sufriendo todavía. Ya han pasado dos meses. Vamos Lucy, eres una chica fuerte.

—Y-yo no-

Se acercó y beso mis párpados uno por uno, de forma suave y cuidadosa. Mi cerebro comenzó a quemar por todos lados y el calor que irradiaba su piel casi me dejó derretida. Lamí mi labios cuando nuestros ojos chocaron.

—Pensé que estabas enojado por lo de Happy—el golpeó mi frente con su dedo medio terminando con el dulce momento y mi reacción fue inlfar mis mofletes en un berrinche.

—¿Cómo iba a estar enojado por eso, tonta? —me cubrí la frente.

—No lo sé—me sobé—, tu eres raro.

Él se quedó sorprendido. Luego dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con una carcajada y mis oídos parecieron moverse libres por el hermoso sonido. Trague duro.

—La rara eres tú—dijo soltándome, mis mejillas gritaron de tristeza—. Vamos a comer.

Joder, el tipo quería mandarme a volar por el séptimo cielo. Lo malo de estar tan alto…es que la caída es mil veces peor.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Heeeeeeyaaaaaaheeyo. Le pegué sin querer a mi perrita en su mini cabeza de chihuahua y se me quedó viendo...como tan cansada de mí xD. Pobrecita.**

 **Espero que con el capítulo de esta semana se hayan derretido como yo lo hice cuando salió la idea jdwfiwu x), sigo atormentandolos con Lissana y con el paradero desconocido de Plue. Espero que pasen un lindo fin y me despido hasta la próxima.**

 **Pd. Mirai-chan malpiensa la palabra entierro xD.**

 **¿Me dejan reviews? ¿Quién quiere más Nalu?**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Capítulo IX**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

No.

Sinceramente no.

Eso estaba demasiado mal.

No podía seguir siendo mi jefe.

—¿Qué? —Natsu me miró divertido—, ¿Tengo café en la cara?

—No—bajé la mirada para continuar con la edición de la publicación.

—¿Lucy?

—¿Um? —Alguien llegó corriendo y se estampó contra la división de plafón del cubículo. Lissana sonrió desde arriba.

—Natsu. Dice Mirajane que vayas con ella—el asintió con una sonrisa.

Rodeé los ojos y miré hacia otro lado. Siempre que hablaba con ella, el muy malparido me dejaba sola.

Volteé a ver como los dos se iban riendo en dirección a Mirajane, y fruncí los labios. No estaba celosa porque ya saben, los celos en realidad son distorsiones de la realidad, y entre Natsu y yo no había ninguna más que de jefe y asistente. Así que a la mierda.

Envidia sin embargo, podía ser. Se suponía que éramos amigas, no así como con Levy, pero si reíamos y almorzábamos juntas, no me molestaba que pasara tiempo con él, me frustraba no saber que pasaba entre ellos, si eran solo amigos o…no sé. No quería ni pensarlo.

Y por eso debía hacer lo que debía hacer.

Ya me había dado por vencida. Estaba completamente, completamente, completamente perdida y eso no era sano para un trabajo. Así que tenía que renunciar o algo.

.

Natsu lo descubrió una semana después. Yo estaba con el cameraman en un reportaje, anotando lo que decía la persona de la entrevista, lo miré a lo lejos haciendo apuntes de otra entrevista, y suspiré.

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Dejar el trabajo que más he amado por mis metidas de pata. Si me hubiera restringido desde el inicio, no tendría por qué renunciar…o si al menos lo olvidara, pero eso era menos probable a que cayera otro meteorito a la mañana siguiente.

Corrió hasta mí. Jaló mi brazo con fuerza y abandonamos nuestro trabajo.

—Oye—lo llamé mientras me jalaba hasta alejarnos de los que nos conocían—. ¿Qué pasa?

Me mostró su móvil.

—Hay una mujer hablando por el puesto de mi asistente.

—Ah—dije dando un paso atrás—. Eso.

—¿Eso? —Me miró entrecerrando los ojos—, ¿Sabes qué es eso?

—Iba a decírtelo.

Me mostró una mirada herida por un segundo, pero luego lo remplazó por enojo.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Bueno—comencé lamiendo mis labios—, creo que tenemos que hablar en otro lugar.

—No—dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Lo quiero hacer aquí.

Levanté una ceja.

—Eres un niño berrinchudo.

—No me dejas otra opción.

Me froté los ojos pensando que carajos iba a hacer a continuación. Podía decírselo pero todavía había gente a nuestro alrededor, caminando y escuchando nuestras palabras. Suspiré.

—Creo que es tiempo de irme. —Natsu esperó—. Voy a renunciar. Esto ha sido magnífico, y te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero creo que es tiempo de moverse…¿Natsu?

Pasé una mano sobre el plano de sus ojos.

—Oye, dime algo.

—¿¡Estás botándome!? —La gente volteó interesada y yo maldije en voz baja—. Solo fueron cuatro malditos meses.

—Natsu, yo necesito irme—le recalqué—. Voy a renunciar.

—No.

—Natsu.

—Y una mierda.

—Oye—fruncí el ceño—, es mi vida y hago con ella lo que se me antoja.

—No. Tu vida es mía, te quedas conmigo hasta el final—se movió desesperado y pasó sus manos por entre su cabello—, ¿Qué es? ¿Es por qué no le he roto los dientes a Loke aún? ¿No te pago lo suficiente? Te pago más.

—No es eso.

Algunos mirones se habían quedado ahí mirando el espectáculo.

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿Qué falta? Te di mi casa, tienes un maldito gato de compañero cuando no estoy, trabajas conmigo, te pago bien—tomó mis hombros—. Dime que te molesta y lo elimino.

—Natsu…no-

—Lucy. Tienes prohibido renunciar.

—Pero-

—Voy a denunciarte por mi auto. ¿Recuerdas? —rogó—. Todavía me tienes que pagar.

—Que bajo has caído. —Le dije cambiando el peso de mi cuerpo a otro pie—. Mira que amenazarme de nuevo con eso.

—No me importa si eso hace que te quedes. No puedes dejarme, está en la constitución.

—¿La maldita constitución de que país?

Él gruño audiblemente y yo masajeé mis sienes. Esto no iba a ninguna parte, él no estaba cediendo nada de terreno, respiré hondo varias veces.

—Natsu.

—¿Y quién va a cuidar a Happy, eh? ¿Te atreves a dejar a nuestro hijo solo?

Descrucé los brazos con la boca abierta. La gente me comenzaba a ver feo, y escuché a algunas cuchichear.

—AGH—me di la vuelta completamente ofendida—. No se puede contigo, de verdad—salí caminando y detrás, Natsu me siguió corriendo.

—¡Bien!, entonces te veo después—me volteé para tomarlo de la chaqueta pero él ya iba muy lejos. Maldita sea, esto no estaba saliendo como debería.

.

Me recibió con una cena sorprendente. Lo miré con ojos cansados.

—Esto no va a hacer que me quede—le dije mientras avanzaba hacia mi habitación. Lo escuché moverse detrás de mí.

—Creí que ya habrías olvidado esa tontería—dejé mis cosas en la cama y me volteé para enfrentarlo, seguía mirándome con interés como si quisiera resolver un sudoku nivel dios—. Vamos, Lucy. —Me senté y me dediqué a desatar las correas de mis zapatillas—. Lucy…

—Voy a cambiarme—le avisé—. Ya les di tu número a varios asistentes que creo son muy buenos. No van a renunciar tan pronto.

—No.

—Natsu.

—Joder, que no—mi estómago gruñó y yo busqué la camiseta de mi pijama—. Lucy. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Em. ¿Un adiós? —El tipo seguía parado en medio de mi habitación y le gruñí—. Que salgas de mi habitación y una carta de recomendación me sería de ayuda.

Él resopló.

—Y una mierda. No te vas a ir y no hay ninguna carta—se encaminó a la puerta y antes de cerrar dijo algo más—. ¿Estamos bien? Olvídate de esa estupidez y ven a cenar.

.

Salí arrastrando la franela por debajo de mis talones. Los pijamas de Natsu seguían siendo mucho más grandes, y sé que querrán preguntar, ¿Por qué no había comprado unos míos? Pfft, la ropa nueva no olía tan bien como esas ropas usadas.

Me senté en el taburete perforándolo con la mirada.

—Me quedaré hasta que me cerciore de que el nuevo asistente te sea útil—el soltó el tenedor de golpe, creando un estruendoso sonido—. ¿Va?

—No. —Repitió por milésima vez—. Al menos dime por qué me quieres dejar, y corta la mierda de que tienes que avanzar. Puedes avanzar conmigo, puedo pagarte más.

—No es el dinero.

—¿Entonces?

—Umm—bajé la mirada.

—Pago el triple—continuó.

—Ya te dije que no es el dinero.

—Hago que muevan el cubículo de Loke al centro de copiado—le gruñí—. Y lo mando a rapar con unos mafiosos.

—No es Loke. Somos amigos ahora.

—Debe de haber una razón. —presionó con más ímpetu. Recargó su torso sobre la encimera para que su cara quedara más cerca—. Habla.

—Son motivos personales.

—Dímelos.

—No.

—¿Porqué?

—Son personales.

—Habla, Lucy.

—¡No!

—¡Que lo digas! ¡Joder! —apreté mis manos en puños. El tipo estaba presionando demasiado a mi pobre sistema nervioso central, sentía todas mis conexiones comenzar a fallar miserablemente—. ¡Lucy!

—¡Siento cosas por ti! —mordí el interior de mi mejilla.

Silencio. Lo espié por encima de mis pestañas.

—¿Qué? —repitió parpadeando—. ¿Cosas por mí?

—Sí—afirmé mientras me acomodaba mejor en el asiento—. _Cosas por ti._

— _Cosas por mí_ —dijo él desviando la mirada a su plato—. ¿Qué… _cosas por mí_?

—Sólo…cosas. —Su mirada era indescifrable—. Como sentimientos—aclaré.

Quiero decir, ya se lo había dicho, mejor decirle la noticia completa; el sólo entrecerró los ojos con lentitud y pareció dudar sobre hacia dónde iría ahora.

—¿Qué clases de sentimientos? —volvió a preguntar y yo rodé los ojos con fuerza mientras dejaba mi espalda contra el respaldo de la silla alta.

—¿Es que acaso eres retrasado mental o me estás fastidiando la vida? —Él me evaluó unos segundos.

—No, Sí. Tal vez. Puede ser—me incliné hacia el frente quedando de cara a cara.

—Gusto, amor, ¿Te suena? —su mirada se volvió fría y volvió a hablar después de un poco de silencio sepulcral.

—Me estás jodiendo. —Dejé caer abierta la boca—. ¿Lo haces, no? Me estás jodiendo.

Dejé caer un brazo sobre la mesa—. Nada me gustaría más, mindundi. Pero no.

Se quedó en blanco, con la mirada perdida en mi cara. Silencio volvió a extenderse entre nosotros y su mirada fija me estaba haciendo temblar.

—Di algo—le gruñí por lo bajo.

El bastardo se echó a reír.

Carcajadas llenaron el lugar, rebotando en las paredes y bailando frente a mí el can-can. Que hijo de puta. Me enfurecí al instante e hice una mueca sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada, el muy malparido seguía riéndose, agarrando su estómago y tirando la cabeza para atrás, por un segundo quise pasar mis manos a su cuello para estrangularlo.

—Sigo aquí maldito idiota—Él se removió aumentando el nivel de sus carcajadas y terminó de algún forma dejándose caer del banco y dando vueltas en el suelo. Ok, esto estaba comenzando a molestarme más, se estaba riendo de mí y mis tarados sentimientos. Las risas fueron disminuyendo de volumen hasta extinguirse, lo miré desde arriba—. Estoy muy feliz que te cause tanta gracia—le solté con sarcasmo mientras pateaba su pierna.

Él lanzó un pequeño alarido y luego se puso de pie, quedando justo frente a mí.

—Diablos, lo siento por eso—se llevó una mano a la boca tapando su perfecta y estúpida sonrisa—. Yo-

—No quiero enrollarme contigo, en caso de que te lo estés preguntando—le saqué la lengua—. Idiota.

De repente no se veía tan divertido.

—Así que al pasar la línea profesional, te daré una cita con alguien más para la próxima semana—me volteé y el no hizo nada por detenerme—. Espero que estés bien con eso.

—No.

—¿Qué? —lo miré sobre mi hombro.

—Que no, Lucy. No es necesario que renuncies.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Qué puedo decir? Ayer me puse a ver Charlotte y oh my cat, esta muy buena y linda y casi me hace morir. Ejem, por eso el capi de hoy es en domingo x). ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Explosivo?¿Qué le pasa a Lucy? ¿Que pasara con estos tórtolos? *baila la macarena* (Me siento en pokemón con tantas preguntas).**

 **Parte de este capítulo está inspirado en una parte de una novela que leí hace muucho tiempo, pero que me pareció adecuado para este microfic xD. Les envío mucho saludos y no se les olvide que los adoro muchísimo, gracias por los favs, follows y sobre todo los reviews *-***

 **Pasen lindo día. Se despide, Dan.**

 **¿Me dejan un review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo X**

 **.**

* * *

—No seas tonta, Lucy.

—¿Perdón? —Levanté una ceja—, ¿El mayor idiota del mundo me dijo tonta?

Frunció el ceño—. Sigo siendo tu jefe.

—No por mucho—el rodó los ojos.

Ok, no había ninguna respuesta de su parte, la Lucy sensible apretó los labios para no soltar chillidos y la Lucy fuerte (que era mi preferida, pero a la que parecía ser menos afín), preparó una nueva ronda de insultos. Mi corazón seguía palpitando con la fuerza de mil demonios y por unos instantes creí que saltaría de mi pecho y se iría saltando como una margarita fresca. Por favor, ignoren que las margaritas ni si quiera saltan.

—Mira—se lo pensó—. Tú misma lo dijiste, no quieres enrollarte conmigo. Es un enamoramiento temporal, pronto lo habrás superado. No es necesario que renuncies.

—Pero-

—No.

—Ya lo hice—el me dio una de sus mejores sonrisas y lo quise golpear por el atrevimiento.

—No fue aceptada. —Bajó la vista a su plato—. Ahora, sigue comiendo que aún tenemos trabajo que hacer.

.

Erza me sonrió desde detrás de su escritorio.

—¿Cómo va todo? ¿Está Natsu tratándote bien? —Le quise responder que no.

—Sí—recogí otro de los artículos que me entregaba—, bastante ocupados.

—¿Me haces un favor? —yo pestañeé.

Casi nunca salía de mi área de trabajo y solo había recorrido el edificio por sacar copias (un piso más arriba) o por salir. En fin, conocía mi camino de la entrada, cruzando por la recepción, algunos pasillos, el elevador y una pequeña cafetería en la planta baja; así que cuando Erza me mandó a entregar los artículos editados a otro lugar, terminé algo nerviosa.

¿Y si me perdía? No sería nada nuevo, nunca había sido buena con las direcciones.

Pasé a través de las puertas de cristal y me encontré con más reporteros corriendo de un lado a otro, alguien pico mi hombro.

—Hola—Mirajane esbozó una sonrisa—, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Ah—le di los papeles—. Erza me envió.

—Oh. Adelante, ven. Natsu ya está aquí—fruncí el ceño—. Supongo que ya te habló de nosotros, me dijo que quería mantener el secreto hasta que supiera que por fin el artículo iba a ser de él. Está conmocionado.

Me obligó a pasar por unas puertas de madera, donde una mesa redonda y larga se extendía por la sala. Natsu y Lissana se encontraban trabajando al fondo, y mi mirada fue directo a los papeles con miles de letras colgando en láminas de papel.

Fruncí el ceño incluso antes que el zopenco se levantara.

—¡Lucy! —Me tomó del brazo con fuerza—, ¿Que haces aquí?

Mirajane parecía un fantasma, tan blanca como la leche y estática. Natsu le dio una mirada y ella se encogió de hombros, hubo un gruñido y lo siguiente que supe, era que me estaba sacando del lugar.

—¿Me haces un gran favor, asistente? —casi le suelto un derechazo—. Ve a comprar café.

—¿Qué?

—Café—me aclaró antes de cerrar las puertas en mi cara. Pensé en patearla y armar un gran show, pero sólo respiré hondo y salí.

.

No me lo van a creer, no, de verdad. Si me vieran, se reirían de mi expresión tan idiota, pero no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante esto.

Sí, me encontraba petrificada en medio de la acera con la baba a punto de bajar por mi mentón, todavía con el café caliente de Natsu en mi mano y mi dignidad rota en la otra. La cabeza café fue solo un vistazo y luego las ropas extravagantes me hicieron regresar a la realidad.

Michelle.

Ahí.

Justo frente a mí.

Ok, tal vez al otro lado de la calle, sin que me hubiera visto y la muy _perra_ con _mi_ ropa puesta. Sólo faltaba ver a Plue encadenado a ella para que me diera un ataque al corazón. Los autos pasaban rápido en la avenida y apenas alcanzaba a ver las sombras y escuchar en _tsunnn tsuun y el rawr_ de los motores.

—¡Tú! —la gente que pasaba a mi lado me tiró una mirada de desprecio, pero los ignoré y avancé hasta el borde, parándome justo en las líneas amarillas para correr hacia ella una vez que el semáforo cambiara de color. La iba a embestir con la fuerza de un mamut.

Ella miró en mi dirección y antes que pudiera hacer nada, la muy mindundi salió huyendo, subiendo la calle como desquiciada. Tomó un taxi y en cuanto vi que paró también levanté la mano para que otro me ayudara.

Me subí con rapidez—. Siga a ese auto, por favor.

El hombre me dio una mirada extraña pero terminó obedeciendo y así se desató la persecución, hasta que de alguna forma, la perdí. En realidad el idiota del taxista la perdió, ¿Quién para en el semáforo cuando está en medio de una persecución así al estilo película de acción? Joder.

Para cuando regresé al departamento de Natsu, ya comenzaba a caer la noche.

—¿Dónde carajo estabas? —Dijo Natsu levantándose como tifón del sofá y viajando hasta casi chocarse contra mí—, ¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Abandonaste tu jodido trabajo!

Empujé el café frío contra su torso y me miró perplejo.

—Fui a correr.

Con todo el desastre, no noté las elegantes ropas del tipo.

—Voy a salir—dijo apretando la mandíbula, me quitó el café con fuerza y luego señaló la mesita de centro—. Tienes trabajo que hacer.

—Sí, jefe—pasé de largo sin interesarme en nada más que en pensar en la traición de Michelle y mi pobre perro. Seguro me extrañaba.

—Voy con Lissana.

Lo ignoré mientras me sentaba. Pero después de unos minutos, me extrañó el no escuchar la puerta abrirse o cerrarse, miré sobre mi hombro y lo encontré mirándome.

—¿Qué? —dio varios pasos hacia mí y se inclinó para quedar a mi altura.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

—¿Qué vas a salir con Lissana? —el asintió y yo lo imité.

—Estoy haciendo un artículo con ella desde hace algún tiempo—yo trague duro—, desde antes que llegaras, creo. Por eso he salido y eso…

—Em…—bueno, eso era un alivio para una parte de mí—. Bien.

Lo que sea que vio en mi rostro, no fue alivio, ya que chasqueo la lengua y tomó mi cara con una de sus manos libres.

—¿Estás segura de estar enamorada de mí?

Dejé escapar un pequeño quejido. ¿Y eso ahora a qué venía el caso?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —miró mis labios y se detuvo un instante.

—Porque nunca has preguntado, ni he visto interés—me soltó rascando la parte trasera de su cuello—. Es demasiado extraño.

Parpadeé varias veces seguidas. Luego la poca adrenalina de mi cuerpo me incitó a abalanzarme con fuerza, mis brazos cruzaron por encima de sus hombros y me encontré contra el calor de sus labios. Lo besé de manera delicada al inicio, y cuando el intentó separarme, me aferré a él con más ímpetu.

Y una mierda, él había comenzado y ahora era tiempo que aguantara.

Seguí empujándole hasta que subí a horcajadas sobre él y me encontré sobre su pecho. Él seguía en shock debajo de mí. Me separé respirando de forma entrecortada.

—¿Crees que no? —Él pareció recobrar vida y de golpe, se levantó, dejándome caer en el mueble con cuidado.

—Me tengo que ir.

—¿Natsu?

—Buenas noches—y esta vez el sonido de la puerta me dejó muda.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Quién no quisiera golpear a Michelle? -.- Desgraciada mindundi.**

 **xD ¿Los encendí con la aparición fugaz de Michelle? ¿O con el beso pasional del final?**

 **¿Quién quiere ver a Plue?**

 **¿Review?**

 **Pd. Gracias por todos los revieeewwwws TTuTT me encantan. Ustedes niñas y niños(si es que hay alguno) son lo mejoooooorr.**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **Capítulo XI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Natsu me volvió a levantar entre sus brazos para llevarme a la cama, dónde le quise decir algo (seguro un insulto) pero nada salió de mí. En vez de eso, volteé mi cuerpo y volví a sumirme en la oscuridad, no sin antes percatarme de la mano que quitaba el cabello de mis ojos.

Para cuando me levanté a la mañana siguiente, Natsu ya se había ido.

Me bañé y vestí más rápido que flash. Cuando llegué al trabajo toda agitada, lo encontré tecleando en su laptop como si el muy hijo de perra, lame pollas, no me hubiera abandonado. Le gruñí.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?

No me miró, solo me indicó que me sentara y así lo hice, sin dejar de refunfuñar y gruñir. Creo que todos se dieron cuenta de que habíamos peleado, incluso la chica nueva, Juvia.

No me dirigió la palabra y de verdad que quería golpearlo, ¿Por qué cojones me había aplicado la ley del hielo? ¿Por qué le bese? ¡Él había comenzado todo! Preguntándome esas cosas de la nada…

Fui al segundo piso y me encontré a mi exnovio coqueteando con una chica muy linda, de cabellos rosas y ropas esponjadas.

—Hey—me rogó con la mirada que no fuera a abrir la boca—, Lucy. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Copias—le dije picando las teclas de la máquina.

—Me tengo que ir—dijo la chica tímidamente y me dio una sonrisita. Cuando se fue, Loke soltó la respiración, era raro verlo tan estirado y preocupado por su coquetería.

—Gracias, Lucy—me encogí de hombros.

—Ella no trabaja por aquí—le dije volteándome para enfrentarlo—, ¿Es tu nueva conquista?

—Sí, algo así. Pero…—se removió nervioso y me reí—. Me mata estar con ella, ya sabes.

—Woa—la maquina escupió mis copias y la apagué—. Suena a la indicada. ¿Te vas a poner serio?

Una mirada torturada apareció mientras bajábamos.

—Contigo fui serio, Lucy—me detuve.

—Oh no—me apresuré a aclarar lo que quería decir—, no estoy lazando indirectas o algo así. Lo digo como amiga, ya sabes, tu y yo—hice una señal de x con mis brazos y el dejó escapar una risita.

—Oh, lo lamento—se lamió los labios. Ya estábamos en el piso de abajo—. Estoy un poco paranoico y eso.

—No te preocupes, creo que te entiendo. Yo también estaría paranoica con una ex como yo.

Nos sonreímos divertidos hasta que la dura voz de mi jefe, me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—¡Lucy! —Oh dispénseme, su real majestad se digna a hablarme otra vez. Nos dio una mirada fría—. No hay ningún descanso para ti, ¿sabes?

Luego se concentró en mi acompañante y puff, si las miradas mataran, la cabeza de Loke y su guapa cara serían historia. Me senté a su lado casi a punto de explotar, no quería armar otro escándalo, de por sí ya me veían como una diva loca.

Sentía su mirada sobre mí y, entonces la pequeña y débil Lucy se apoderó de mi cuerpo y las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer lentamente. Él suspiró.

—Te dije que no debías hablar con él—me limpié los ojos.

—Nunca dijiste eso.

—Lo hice—se pasó una mano por el cabello—, él siempre te hace llorar.

Dejé escapar una risita irónica mientras la Lucy cruel, despiadada y prosaica retomaba su puesto. —Él no me está haciendo llorar, idiota, eres tú.

.

No cruzamos más palabras, incluso cuando regresamos a casa y me encerré en mi habitación.

Salí para la cena y lo encontré con ropas elegantes, de nuevo. Pasé de largo y abrí la nevera para sacar un poco de leche o algo que me quitara el mal sabor de boca.

—¿Qué haces? —me dijo asomándose.

—¿Tengo sed? —tomé del envase. Él lo retiró después de permanecer unos minutos adherida a la caja—, ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¿También me vas a prohibir comer?

—Lucy, la cena—abrí la boca y él puso su mano tapándola antes que hablara—, la cena de hoy. ¿Por qué no estás vestida?

¿Cena? Fruncí el ceño.

—¿No te enteraste de la cena de la oficina? Es hoy, ve a cambiarte—quitó la mano y cerró la puerta de la nevera con un gruñido—. No puedo creer que seas tan torpe para no enterarte. De verdad, avisaron en la mañana.

—Sí, bueno—me crucé de brazos—, tal vez si no hubieras sido un hijo de puta y me hubieras levantado para ir juntos, lo habría escuchado. O al menos me hubieras dirigido la palabra para decirme, pero no, estabas obsesionado con no decir nada.

Me di la vuelta golpeando su cara con mi largo cabello rubio y entré con un portazo al baño.

Me arreglé mucho más rápido de lo normal, pero daba lo mismo, al final Natsu me miró enojado y dijo algo así súper machista como _¿Por qué las mujeres tardan tanto en arreglarse?(Hombres)_ Y casi le propino una buena patada con el tacón, pero el muy bastardo se escapó.

.

Nos sentamos alejados por toda la cena, donde para mi desgracia, hubo alcohol a montones, y no desaproveché la oportunidad. Todos los de la oficina reían y entablamos una buena conversación hasta que fue hora de despedirse, el lugar poco a poco se fue quedando vacío y decidí regresar antes que Natsu, solo para joderlo. El tipo se merecía una buena patada en las bolas.

Loke se ofreció a acompañarme hasta que tomara un taxi.

—Entonces—dijo parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies. Él no se daba cuenta pero solo lo hacía cuando estaba impaciente—. ¿Tú y Natsu se pelearon?

—Algo así—dije abrazándome por el frío de la noche—. El tipo es un imbécil.

—Auch—soltó una risita—. Trata de darle una oportunidad, Lucy.

—¿Oportunidad? Él es…—de repente me lo pensé mejor. En realidad nunca….habíamos hablado, pero me dejaba bastante claro que solo era amor de un solo lado, a él eso no le importaba. De hecho, él me había rechazado el día que le besé. No era mi culpa—. Él es el que me rechaza.

—¿Enserio? —se escuchaba realmente consternado—. ¿De verdad?

Gruñí—Sí.

—Oh—se vio incómodo y luego me ofreció un pequeño abrazo. Claro que como si él fuera el sol, le di un fuerte abrazo que me hizo recordar cosas del pasado, pero al mismo tiempo me sorprendí, _me hizo recordar, no sentir_.

Un jalón vino desde atrás, arrancándome de los brazos protectores de Loke, quién jadeó cuando nos separaron. Natsu me cubrió con su cuerpo y le ladró a Loke—. Lárgate, esfúmate.

Mi exnovio se vio sorprendido durante un momento—. Hey, amigo. Tranquilízate.

—Fuera—repitió en tono mordaz, y así Loke me dio una mirada incomprensible antes de irse del lugar. Natsu me lanzó una mirada, yo todavía seguía atrapada, así que levante la vista para encontrarse con la mía—, ¿Amor dices? Já, ¿Tú qué sabes del amor?

Lo empujé.

—Más que tú. Tu solo me rechazas y no aceptas lo que siento—al parecer el alcohol estaba comenzando a surtir efecto, por que sentí que el suelo se movió bajo mis pies. Me quiso sostener y le enseñé el dedo medio—. Jódete.

Les rogué a los dioses por un carruaje de oro y apareció un taxi. Suficientemente bueno, brinqué y le di la dirección.

.

Natsu ya estaba en casa. Llegó antes que yo. Mierda.

—Vamos a hablar de esto—se paró tapando el acceso a mi hermosa habitación. Mi mente parecía querer bloquear todos los pensamientos racionales sobre que esa era su casa y podía patearme fuera en cualquier momento. Me encerró entre sus dos brazos contra la pared y ambas caras permanecieron a la misma altura.

—No creo que haya mucho de qué hablar—comencé—, tú me odias.

—No lo hago.

—Sí lo haces. Dijiste que solo era un enamoramiento—hice los signos de coma—, _temporal._ No te detuviste a pensar en mis sentimientos ni dos segundos—le reclamé—, y sobre todo, no me dejaste renunciar y ahora me quieres hacer sufrir.

—Tú estás todavía enamorada de Loke—abrí mucho los ojos—. No puedes amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, es imposible. Deja de mirarme así, todavía lloras por él. Lo he visto en tus ojos.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¡Sí!

—No tiene nada que ver con él—seguí hablando, el me liberó y camino en otra dirección, pero me colgué de su brazo y lo obligué a mirarme—. Es por mi perro.

Se quedó perplejo.

—Es por mi perro— hipeé. No sé en qué momento ya caían unas pocas lágrimas—. Mi perro, Plue. Michelle se lo llevó con todas mis cosas, y lo extraño.

—Pero…y ¿Loke?

—No—negué con fuerza—. Yo te amo a ti. Te lo dije.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: No sé, les recomiendo que para el próximo capítulo tengan listo un vaso con agua para que solo llegue a echarles el limón (...) :9. Like a pshyco.**

 **¿A quién le gustó el capi? ¿Quién me quiere linchar por dejarlo en la parte buena? ¡! ¿Quién quiere salseo? Bueno ya, me descontrolo, jebús. *se vuelve a peinar*.Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo, me paso a retirar hasta la siguiente semana :D**

 **Nos vemos, preciosos. Chaiito.**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **Capítulo XII**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Trague duro y bajé la mirada a mis manos que se aferraban a la tela de su camiseta.

—Sólo a ti.

Una mano llegó hasta mis caderas y se deslizó por la curva de mi cintura al mismo tiempo que sus labios me golpeaban, su otra mano cálida sostenía mi cuello por atrás para darme apoyo. Abrí la boca, hambrienta y deseosa, la humedad de su boca inundó la mía, y mejoramos el ángulo de nuestras mandíbulas mientras el beso se tornaba feroz, desesperado.

Me aferré a su cuello sin dejar de besar apasionadamente sus labios y él apresó nuestros cuerpos entre sí, sus manos recorrían el perímetro de mis caderas hasta que una entró por debajo de la ropa. Caminamos torpemente hasta mi habitación (la de él estaba endemoniadamente más lejos –por como cinco metros más-), entramos golpeando la puerta y sin despegar los labios cálidos y suaves que se devoraban como locos.

Y poco a poco nos recostamos en la cama, con nuestras manos curiosas recorriendo cada curva, las mías disfrutando cada músculo en su torso, en sus hombros y su abdomen perfecto. Ese hombre estaba enamorado de mis piernas y deslizar sus manos por mis caderas hasta mi cintura, y hey, no me quejaba, cada vez que sentía el caliente vaivén, me derretía un poco más entre sus manos.

Sus labios viajaron por mi cuello y sus expertas manos levantaron mi vestido y lo lanzaron lejos, lo ayudé con su camiseta, que pasándola sobre sus hombros de manera rápida pero perfecta, me hizo suspirar. Nuestras bocas seguían juntas cuando nos despojamos de lo demás, mi cuerpo traicionero se arqueó para sentir piel contra piel y oh, por todos los dioses del olimpo. Mi vientre gritaba en mi abdomen y mi corazón palpitaba de felicidad.

Sus manos jugaron conmigo, sus ojos que nunca se apartaron de los míos, con esa mirada lasciva haciéndome estremecer hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo. Se sintió como el cielo cuando mi boca se abrió con un grito que nunca se escuchó o cuando mi piel tembló por su toque, o cuando se enterró entre mis muslos cremosos. Ja-ja, enterrar, ahora su chiste es mucho más gracioso*.

Mis manos arañaron su espalda y de mi boca salía su nombre una y otra vez, parecía como si el casete se hubiera formateado y lo único que recordaba era eso. Sus hombros sobre mí se alejaban y acercaban con cada nueva estocada, hasta que simplemente fue demasiado.

Y exploté. Fue como subir subir subir y bam, dejarte caer en miles de sentimientos galopando en tus sentidos, y luego una nueva ola de felicidad recorrió mi alma cuando escuché sus gemidos en mi oído y, bueno, simplemente morí.

Porque nunca había sentido algo así y bueno, porque joder, el tipo era bueno haciendo lo que hacía.

.

Mis muslos dolían y dejé escapar un quejido de dolor. No era del todo malo, sino placentero.

Lo que si era molesto, era ese pequeño zumbido en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, tan molesto como un jodido mosquito tratando de entrar a la maldita fórmula 1. Rodeé esperando sentir un cuerpo caliente, pero mis brazos no se encontraron con nada.

Miré por la ventana y, ¿Saben qué? El sol estaba resplandeciente y maldije mientras salía de la cama.

Todo ese sexo perfecto y apasionado para que el muy malnacido volviera a dejarme antes del trabajo.

Es que no lo podía creer. Mi mente regresaba a la noche anterior; no había sido una, sino varias malditas veces y aun así había tenido el estómago de dejarme.

Me arreglé como a la que se la llevaba en diablo y salí del edificio.

Esta vez sí le iba a dar una buena patada en las bolas.

Cuando llegué al trabajo, miré las puertas como si me estuvieran jodiendo, y miré mi teléfono celular solo para sentirme más idiota de lo que ya era.

.

Gray estaba en la puerta.

—Hey, Lucy—fruncí el ceño.

—Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? —la puerta del departamento de al lado estaba abierta y personas en uniformes y gorras movían muebles de un lugar a otro—, ¿Tú vas a vivir aquí?

—Sí—me sonrió—. Justamente. ¿A dónde fuiste?

Miré mi ropa, preparada para el trabajo, pero no iba a admitir que me había equivocado deliberadamente—. Salí a comprar café.

—Oh—la voz que vino detrás de mí, logró que mi vientre y todas mis partes femeninas se enredaran entre sí. Era suave y ronca—. ¿Y dónde está?

Cerré los ojos respirando hondo. Volteé a mirarlo con timidez y lo encontré sudado, con gotas que resbalaban por los músculos de su cuello, esos que yo había besado (todos y cada uno de ellos, oh sí). Titubeé.

Alguien llamó a Gray.

—Ahora regreso—y entró al departamento dejándonos solos.

—No estaba abierto—saqué mis llaves y abrí la puerta con rapidez. Natsu entró riendo detrás de mí.

—¿Enserio? Porque yo acabo de pasar por ahí y no te vi en ningún lugar.

Chasqueé la lengua—. Oh, cállate. Cualquiera puede equivocarse e ir a su trabajo en sábado.

Dejé las cosas sobre la encimera y trepé a un taburete. Natsu cerró el espacio entre sus brazos.

—No cualquier persona.

—Ve a bañarte—crucé los brazos. No iba a decirle, no, no iba a aceptar que quería violarlo ahí en medio del lugar todo sudado. El levantó una ceja y se inclinó para dejar solo un beso, que estuve a punto de convertir en otra cosa, pero que gracias a los cielos, Gray interrumpió.

—Oye, Natsu…— no nos dio tiempo de movernos. Gray se quedó ahí con el dedo en el aire—. Eh…—trago duro—. Lo siento. —Sonrió de forma malévola—. Ya sabía yo que ustedes se traían algo.

Mi hombre se enderezó cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué?

Je, je. Mi hombre.

Me di una cachetada mental.

—Disculpa por interrumpir—se aclaró la garganta—, pero necesito de tu ayuda para instalarme aquí.

.

Me quedé dormida sobre el sofá y en algún momento, Natsu trepó sobre mí, porque cuando me levanté, encontré su cabeza descansando plácidamente en mi pecho…ok, en mis pechos, pero no me hagan decirlo de nuevo. Ya bastante expliqué antes.

Sonreí mientras acariciaba su sorprendentemente sedoso cabello, con toda esa rebeldía rosa y puntiaguda, nadie se imaginaría lo lindo que era tenerlo entre los dedos.

Me quedé ahí mirando el techo blanco del apartamento como una hora o más, la verdad estaba muy cómoda y se sentía bien tener el cuerpo de Natsu encima. Lo que me sacó de mi cuento de hadas, fue mi teléfono que sonó y vibró creando un estruendo horroroso, que seguro Pan odiaría (el sátiro de los lugares vírgenes…que a nada viene al tema, pero son lugares de paz).

Me estiré haciendo que Natsu gruñera y apretara su agarre en mi cintura. Alcancé con la punta de mis dedos el móvil y contesté.

—Hola—del otro lado hubo una pausa.

—Hola, preciosa—era Jude. Me aclaré la garganta—. Hablaba para invitarte a una reunión familiar, ya sabes, con la poca que queda. Vendrán tus tíos de muy lejos. ¿No quieres verlos?

—Em, ah sí. Claro—mordí mis labios. Si había una de esas reuniones, tal vez se presentaría Michelle. Quiero decir, ni ella es tan estúpida para ir si sabe que voy, pero el meollo del asunto es que nunca voy a ese tipo de reuniones a causa de la extraña y superficial relación con mi padre—. Iré—le contesté—, pero no le digas a nadie, ¿Sí?

—¿De verdad? ¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí, pero no digas nada—mi padre no contestó—. Me gustaría que sea una sorpresa.

—¡Ah! Claro, claro—su risa se escuchó amortiguada y me pregunté dónde estaba—. Bien, entonces te espero el próximo domingo en la mansión—iba a colgar cuando volvió a hablar—, ¿Cómo va todo con Natsu? ¿Está tratándote bien?

Miré a mi jefe enterrado hasta el fondo de mis pechos.

—No tienes ni idea.

.

Happy volvió a estornudar entre nosotros.

—¿No puedes sacarlo de la cama? —me preguntó fastidiado.

—No—el pobre animalito dormía sobre la sábana blanca—. No me gusta que duerma en el suelo.

—Puedes llevarlo a tu cama, Lucy—lo miramos y vimos cómo lamía su pata y luego la pasaba por su carita—, no creo que le guste el olor a sexo, para ser honesto.

—Oh, cállate. —Él lo empujó un poco y el gato no tardó nada en brincar de la cama y salir huyendo de la habitación. Me enderecé sin quitarme las sábanas del cuerpo desnudo—. Oye, ¡Happy!

Una mano me hizo regresar a mi lugar, y Natsu me capturó.

—Lucy, he estado pensando algo.

Lo miré fijamente.

—Voy a comprarte un perro.

Mi corazón palpitó emocionado y luego le di una de mis mejores sonrisas—. No, Natsu. No es que quiera un perro, es que quiero a _mi_ perro.

El gruñó.

—Entonces tenemos que buscar a…—se lo pensó un momento—. ¿Margaret? ¿Melissa?

—Michelle.

—Ella. Michelle. —levanté una ceja.

—¿Lo haremos?

—Sí— dejó un beso en mi frente—. Juntos.

.

.

* * *

 ***Referencia a uno de los capítulos anteriores, que no me acuerdo x). Marcado para todas las personitas que no entendieron el chiste pervertido, jajaja.**

* * *

 **N/A: *resbala entre tanta miel*. Lo siento por el capítulo altamente diabetogénico xD...bueno, en realidad no. Nunca. MUAJA. Para aquellas personas que me habían pedido un intento de lemon, aquí está y espero que les haya gustado; es más un Lime porque a decir verdad, no quiero cambiar el rated de la historia. Pero igual creo que con lo que escribí, sus mentes pervertidas pueden volar muy lejos, o algo así.**

 **Gracias por los reviews, me hacen saltar en la cama, son súper lindos. Y va dedicado a ustedes; digan si les gusto el lime, el capítulo en general, o algo así c:. Ah y capítulo adelantado por que ustedes son mi hit. Lol.**

 **Viene una parte que espero les guste; y ya falta poquito para que se acabeeee :ñ, pero tengo ahí unos planes macabros. Lindo fin de semana. Los supermegaextraadoroamo jaja. Chiao.**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

 **Capítulo XIII**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El lugar de la fiesta era amplio, los árboles verdes enredaban sus ramas entre sí dejando el camino sombreado para los visitantes. Al fondo, la mansión se cernía enorme y blanca, con sus pisos de mármol y columnas griegas. Sus formas helenísticas le daban el toque perfecto.

Brinqué del Audi una vez que Natsu se estacionó y caminamos tomados de la mano sobre el camino de grava.

—Espera—quedamos de frente y el arregló mi fleco rubio, acomodándolo detrás de mi oreja—. Tu padre…

—¿Sí? —él se mostró algo impaciente.

—Tu padre no debe saber que salimos —Levanté una ceja desaprobatoria—, el hizo algo por mí hace tiempo, ¿Sí? Y no creo que tome bien que…bueno…me aproveche de su única hija.

Me reí—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿El oscurantismo? —Me miró serio y yo rodé los ojos—. Bien. No le diré nada, pero se tiene que enterar algún día.

—Sí—retiró las manos de mi cuerpo, que, no noté en que momento las había puesto. Al parecer tenía otro problema con no tocarme a cada maldito segundo y eso…joder, me estaba enamorando más.

Entramos en silencio a la casa para no levantar ninguna sospecha. Si Michelle estaba adentro, primero quería asegurarme para luego encerrarla y aplastar su cráneo, ok no su cráneo pero si su grande ego, y lo más importante, saber el lugar donde estaba Plue.

Unos podrán decir, ¿Qué importa un perro?. Si bueno, esas personas tienen un boleto derechito al infierno, si un perro peludo y con una nariz mojada no les llega al alma, es porque no tienen. Fin.

Mi padre nos recibió con una sonrisa.

—Preciosa—me dio un abrazo como si toda la vida hubiera sido tan cariñoso, si como no—. Oh, Natsu—se dieron la mano—. Me alegra que estés aquí, tenía miedo que tuvieras a mi hija ocupada trabajando.

Los dos compartimos una mirada rápida. Hacía algunas noches que ya no habíamos estado trabajando tan duro. Él se acomodó su corbata, súbitamente nervioso y yo tuve ganas de reír, pero me aguante y le brindé a Jude una sonrisita. Avanzamos hasta el lugar.

—Padre, voy a usar el tocador de mi habitación—dije componiendo mi cartera de miles de brillantes—. Ahora regreso.

—Claro.

Subí las escaleras forradas con una alfombra roja como si de un palacio se tratase. Mi vestido azul marino golpeaba contra mis tobillos y tuve que recogerlo de un lado para apresurarme, pero algo más me distrajo; la mirada de Natsu seguía sobre mí y mi padre le seguía hablando. Seguro no estaba escuchando una mierda.

Le hice señas que regresara la mirada y el pareció comprenderlo un poco tarde, cuando Jude siguió su mirada y me encontró haciendo muecas. Sacudí mi mano saludándole. Él solito se había metido en el embrollo, yo solo subía las escaleras.

Mi habitación me hizo sentir nostalgia verdadera, olía a limpiador y encerrado. Corrí a abrir la ventana para mirar la reunión.

Los amigos de mi padre se juntaban con sus copas llenas de champán, y yo me pregunté qué cojones hacían allí, esta se suponía era una reunión familiar. Busqué con la mirada y solo localicé a unos cuantos tíos, sentados de forma recatada y esperando por su comida, mis primos más pequeños corrían ensuciando sus ropajes blancos y sus madres les hacían gestos desde sus lugares.

Más tíos por allá, más primos por allá. Todos paternos, la familia de mi madre ni idea de si todavía existían.

Natsu apareció en mi rango de visión, con su saco negro y sus jeans modernos. Se veía tan bien, que solo quería encerrarlo en esa habitación y bueno…no precisamente jugar con las muñecas apiladas en el estante.

La volví a encontrar por su cabeza café, caminaba hacia Natsu con una sonrisita malévola, un dedo jugó en su cabello y cuando llegó hasta él, picó su fuerte hombro.

Mierda.

Casi me tropiezo en las escaleras de tan rápido que bajé. A Michelle le atravesó un escalofrío antes de voltearme a ver, y se quedó ahí con la boca abierta, Natsu también desvió la mirada de su amena plática con ella.

—Tú—dije en cuanto me paré frente a ella con ojos hechos fuego.

—Lucy—me dijo con una risita nerviosa—. ¿Cómo estás?

Levanté una mano para propinarle una buena cachetada.

.

Mi padre brincó entre ambas con una sonrisa que cegaba a quién la viera.

—¡Miren! ¡Qué cosas! Las mejores primas amigas—la familia que lo escuchó se echaron a reír—, vengan chicas. La comida está casi lista.

Mi mirada colérica nunca se perdió de la suya. Nos sentaron frente a frente, con Natsu a mi lado, por supuesto. Ella pareció arrepentida de verdad por un momento, pero entones acomodó su pelo y se puso su máscara de Bitch: ON.

Apreté los dientes mientras ella le tiraba una sonrisita tonta a Natsu. Mi padre, a su lado, me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás bien, Lucy? —Tomó de su copa—, pareces molesta.

Los sirvientes dejaron la sopa frente a mí y sin dejar de mirar con furia a Michelle, contesté—. ¿No te molesta acaso también a ti, padre? ¿Las personas doble cara, que traicionan y acuchillan por la espalda?

Natsu descansó una mano sobre mi muslo y me tensé enseguida volteándolo a ver. No me regresó la mirada, pero tampoco aparto su mano, como diciendo: cálmate. Respiré hondo y comencé a comer tranquilamente. Todavía quería asesinar a mi prima, pero ahora ya podía aguantar un poco. O al menos eso creía.

—¿Así que—comenzó Mich jugando con su cuchara—, qué pasó con Loke?

Sentí la mano de Natsu apretar mi pierna.

—Terminamos—le dije con una sonrisa—, ahora somos amigos.

—Oh—miró a Natsu—, ¿Y esta es tu nueva conquista?

Que ganas tenía de decirle que sí, joder. Mi padre se aclaró la garganta, mientras la mano de Natsu parecía subir por mi pierna.

El tipo estaba realmente zafado, sé que quería distraerme, pero nos estaba haciendo concentrarnos en nosotros y lo que podía pasar si esa mano continuaba subiendo.

—Lucy está trabajando para Natsu—le aclaró—. Por cierto, ¿Cómo van con el trabajo?

La sopa se fue a mi tráquea y como si estuviésemos sincronizados, comenzamos a toser. Nos había tomado con la guardia baja, empujé la mano de mi jefe. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Bien—contestó él después de reponerse. Me pregunto qué le habrá dicho después de encontrárselo mirándome tan atentamente—. Mucho trabajo, señor Heartfilia. Lucy y yo casi no tenemos tiempo libre.

Le sonreí y asentí completamente de acuerdo.

—Es pesado—dije soplando con mi mano a mi cara—, pero me gusta bastante.

—Sí—contestó Michelle—ya veo por qué.

Se inclinó en la mesa y le quise escupir un par de insultos. Se había metido con mi anterior novio y ahora me quería robar el amor de mi vida, eso sí que no. Oh, y aparte se había llevado a mi perro la muy malnacida mindundi.

No dejó de coquetearle a Natsu durante toda la maldita velada. Lo que más me estaba molestando era que él de hecho le sonreía de regreso y esa cosas, pero bueno al menos no estaba respondiendo a sus coqueteos de cuarta. Le di una patada debajo de la mesa cuando dejó que Michelle jugara con su mano. Él me miró pestañeando.

Esa sí que no se la perdonaba. Solo yo podía tocarlo.

—Está leyendo mi mano—dijo en tono bajo.

—No—le contesté enfurecida todavía susurrando—, está intentando convencerte de irte con ella y hacerle lo que me hiciste a mí.

Natsu me miró fijamente.

—¿Estás celosa?

—Y una mierda. —Michelle pareció percatarse de nuestro intercambio suave pero tenso.

—Lucy, Natsu, no nos dejen afuera de su conversación—dijo en voz alta, haciendo que todos nos prestaran atención.

La fulminé con la mirada mientras me levantaba.

—Voy a conseguir un vaso de agua fresca. —me di la vuelta cuando ella volvió a hablar.

—Tráeme uno, primita—agitó su vaso y pensé en ponerle veneno, pero ese método era demasiado cobarde para alguien como yo.

—Claro. —Levanté mi vaso y me dirigí molesta a la cocina. Mi frustración se veía lejos de los límites permisibles para aguantar a la dichosa idiota; era molesta, arrogante, le quería tumbar todos los dientes. Llené mis pulmones de aire limpio y cerré los ojos para permanecer calmada.

Unos pasos llegaron hasta mí mientras dejaba el vaso de vidrio en la tarja, me dedique a lavarlo. Por mucho que ambos estuviéramos invitados en esa casa, no me hacía mucha gracia ser una carga.

—Hey—Natsu cruzó los brazos por mi cintura y habló cerca de mi oído con lentitud—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Preferí concentrarme en lo que hacía, si me enfocaba en Natsu, perdería mi poca dignidad y terminaría perdonándole. No era justo que él usara esos trucos baratos—. Aléjate de mí. Ahora mismo.

De repente, unos dedos suaves cepillaron mi cabello hacia un lado, dejando a mi pobre cuello vulnerable. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que él iba directamente al punto débil. Los labios y el aliento sobre la piel sensible me hicieron arquearme sin ninguna pena (como si casi toda mi familia no estuviera atravesando la puerta, joder). Natsu siguió dejando besos a lo largo de la unión de mis hombros y cuello, subiendo hasta mis orejas y mordiendo con suavidad.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Dejé mi tarea terminada para darme media vuelta, pero el cuerpo masculino detrás de mí, no lo permitió—. Suéltame.

Las palabras tan solo aparecieron como un susurro y se perdió la amenaza en ellas. Él paseó sus manos por mi cintura y continuó con su respiración sobre la delicada, pálida y suave piel.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Giré la cabeza para enfrentar tan siquiera una parte de él, pero me sorprendió recibir los labios hambrientos, que me desarmaban en un segundo y, como la muy mala orgullosa chica que soy, abrí la boca para nos fundiéramos en un beso.

Ninguno notó la figura que se coló en silencio hasta que carraspeó interrumpiendo nuestro arrebato de pasión. Mi tía miró hacia otro lado enrojeciendo.

—Eh—meditó un segundo—, lo siento. No supe que hacer.

—Oh Dios—mordí mis labios—, ¿Puede mantenerlo en secreto?

Ella asintió y se fue como un perro con el rabo entre las patas. En cuanto salió, enrojecí y le di un golpe a Natsu para que se moviera y me dejara libre—. Oh, vamos. ¿Sigues molesta?

—Sí—volteé y Natsu volvió a dejarme encerrada—. Muévete.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta? — le di un golpe de lleno en el hombro pero el chico no se movió. Volví a golpear.

—¿Por qué? —Repetí el golpe ya sin mucha fuerza y con cierta ironía en mi voz—. Está coqueteando descaradamente contigo. Esa-

—Eso no es mi culpa—el golpe continuó—, Lucy.

—Eres tan... —se pensó la palabras—, desgraciado bastardo.

Él volvió a reír mientras sus manos iban a mis caderas y atacaba mis labios con fiereza. Ajustó su mandíbula y en un momento de debilidad, le seguí el paso, permitiendo que se adentrara en mi boca y recorriera toda la cavidad, nuestros dientes a veces rozaban entre ellos con lenguas enrolladas por completo que peleaban entre sí. Lo obligué a permanecer besándome con una mano que llevé a la parte superior de su cabeza.

Él intentó levantarme del suelo y colocarme sentada sobre la encimera. Me solté riendo, su descaro no tenía límites.

¿Acaso no había sido él, el del: _no quiero que se enteren?_

—¿Qué haces? —levantó una ceja sin perder la sonrisa, hasta que una voz chillona apareció en la entrada.

—Natsu, est- —Paró por completo al vernos enredados. Seguro no era muy placentero entrar a una cocina libre y encontrarse a una pareja a punto de pasar a segunda base—-. ¿Pero qué carajos haces con Natsu? Primita resbalosa.

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero Natsu me ganó la palabra.

—No sé si estés enterada Michelle, pero Lucy y yo somos pareja.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A: Já, bitchy c:. Al menos por fin les traje a Michelle x). A falta de personas malas, los personajes se vuelven malos. Lol.**

 **Ya faltan dos capítulos para el final, yisus. Espero les haya gustado los besos, los momentos incomodos y los de completa furia. Disfruten de su dia y yo me tengo que ir pequeñines.**

 **Les dejo muchos chocolates. Dan.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Pd. ¿VIERON El TUIT DE MASHIMA? (Me inspiré gracias a eso y probablemente tengan por aquí un shot de vampiros para naluween, digo, halloween. Ejem.). Me volvi loca. So perfect.**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

 **Capítulo XIV**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Su risa llegó hasta el fin más recóndito del lugar.

—No—negó con la cabeza y las manos—, jefe y asistente. Tu propio padre lo dijo.

—Sí. —me burlé—. Un padre que no tiene idea de que está sucediendo aquí, en este mismo instante.

Y de un salto llegué hasta ella, tomando su brazo con fuerza.

—Vas a decirme dónde está Plue, ahora mismo—la empujé con fuerza hasta que golpeó su espalda contra la pared. Me sentía muy a la Luca Brassi* utilizando la fuerza bruta, pero me dio lo mismo. Natsu abrió una cerveza detrás de nosotras y bebió sin perderse del espectáculo—. ¿Escuchaste?

—Me estás lastimando—dijo fingiendo y oh, mi Lucy agresiva la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a voltearse, retorciendo sus manos y pegando su cara contra la mesa, sobre la cual había un pastel a una distancia no muy lejana. Natsu me miró atento desde su lugar, preparado para alejarme si esto se volvía un tipo de masacre.

—¿Y tú no me lastimaste cuando te llevaste a mi perro? ¿O cuando me dejaste sin nada? —la presioné contra la madera y ella se quejó—. ¿O cuando besaste a Loke?

—El me besó—apreté los dientes—. Tú me dijiste que me fuera.

—No con todas mis cosas y mi perro, perra mindundi.

Natsu soltó una risita y Michelle fijó la vista en él, pareció regresar a la realidad y abrió la boca para soltar un grito de tortura. Se escuchó bastante fuerte, me obligué a soltarla.

—¡AYUDA! —antes que se abriera la puerta, la azoté contra el pastel. El dulce brincó por todos lados como si de sangre se tratara y la empujé hasta el fondo por un instante, antes que Natsu me pasara un brazo por la cintura y me alejara de cometer homicidio. Michelle se levantó con pesadez—. Tú…

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y entro mi padre con un par de copas en las manos.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —Miró a mi prima con la cara batida de pastel y después fijo la vista en mí, la cual, no tardó mucho en deslizarse hacia el brazo alrededor de mí—. ¿Chicas?

Levantó una ceja.

—Sólo…—comencé, ella se quitó parte del pastel de la cara—. Una pequeña riña de primas. Nosotras lo resolvemos, no te preocupes.

—Joder, tío. Tu hija está loca—Michelle se había quitado ya el exceso de pastel de la cara, pero su rostro seguía veteado de rojo y azul—. Creo que quiso matarme, de no haber sido por Natsu, habría pasado a la historia.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—De no haberme robado todo, no habría enterrado tu cara en el pastel—le gruñí y por primera vez en el día, vi a mi padre frío y enojado, el padre de todos esos años. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando estuve segura que iba a hacer un show de griterío y se iba a enojar conmigo.

Sí, justo como cuando tiré ese estúpido contenedor de cristal y se hizo añicos en el suelo junto con mi esperanza de un padre cariñoso.

Di un paso hacia atrás, apretándome más al cuerpo de mi único salvador y cerré los ojos.

—¿De qué está hablando? —Me aventuré como la valiente que soy a abrir un ojo, y lo encontré fulminando a Michelle—. ¿Michelle?

—No lo sé—regresó la mirada a mí, pero dispénsenme por estar tan atónita por ver a mi padre preocupándose por mí una vez en la vida. Natsu habló detrás de mí.

—Robó todo en su departamento, incluyendo a su perro y su novio—apretó los dientes—. Todo el mismo día que la despidieron.

Ella soltó una risita.

—No, no, no—las personas se comenzaban a conglomerar en la puerta, bastante interesadas de que estaba sucediendo—. Lo de Loke fue mucho antes de eso. Y me llevé mis cosas.

—Puedes quedarte con todo—dije lamiendo mis labios—, pero devuélvelo.

—Lo vendí.

.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la ventana color rosa de mi antigua habitación. ¿Pero qué demonios…

Me levanté aventado un manotazo con fuerza, pobre de la persona que se encontrara cerca de mí, seguro le iba a romper todos los dientes; pero en vez de escuchar un grito, el silencio rasgó el aire. Me liberé con fuerza de la sábana rosa y miré hacia todos lados mientras salía de la habitación con gruñidos.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Seguro no me desmayé, no podía ser posible, yo era una persona bastante fuerte como para que me pasaran esas pelotudeces. El calor de la puesta de sol, así como sus colores se colaban por la parte trasera de la casa, iluminando todo el ornamento color oro. La casa estaba en completo y raro silencio, me escabullí en la cocina y encontré las copas sucias en la tarja, el pastel seguía hecho un desastre en la mesa que había usado como instrumento de tortura.

Gruñí y al salir de la cocina, me encontré con los ojos azules de mi padre, me dio una sonrisa que incluso le llegó a los ojos.

—Lucy—me dio un abrazo cariñoso y yo sólo abrí los ojos atónita—. Hay una sorpresa en la entrada—dijo alejándose por unos pasos.

Asentí y pasé de él, no entendía mucho que sucedía, pero no iba a simplemente dejar ir todos esos años de frialdad por un nuevo abrazo. Su mano tomó la mía y obligo a voltearme—. Escucha.

—¿Um?

—Sé que no he sido un buen padre—asentí dándole toda la razón. En realidad había sido un hijo de puta—. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de los errores que cometí, quiero compensarlo.

Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Por qué? —me dio una mirada triste y yo lamí mis labios titubeando—. Quiero decir…¿Por qué ahora? ¿Después de tanto?

Él se removió un poco incómodo, dándome una sonrisa pequeña—. Digamos que llegó la ayuda profesional.

—¿Un psicólogo?

—Un psiquiatra—me preocupé por su salud mental pero él le quitó importancia con una mano—. Me está haciendo ver cosas que antes no hacía. Quiero decirte—apretó mis hombros—. Que siempre te he amado.

Nos miramos por unos minutos y mis ojos pelearon por soltar más lágrimas.

Todo lo que había deseado de pequeña en una sola maldita oración. Mis cejas se juntaron en un gesto de tristeza y miré mis manos sin creer lo que había sucedido.

—Lucy, no llores—volvió a abrazarme con fuerza y su pobre abrigo de marca termino con mocos y lágrimas embarrados. Permanecimos así hasta que la oscuridad comenzó a caer—. ¿Estás bien?

—Siento lo de tu—señalé su ropa y él me sonrió.

—No importa. Ahora ve a ver tu sorpresa— me dio un pequeño empujón—. Estarás feliz.

—Más, no lo creo posible—giré para subir las escaleras con dirección a la salida.

Simplemente no podría creer lo que acababa de suceder, si hubiera sabido todo ese tiempo que un psiquiatra lo ayudaría, joder, le hubiera, no solo contratado, sino comprado millones. El mayordomo abrió la puerta para mí y le di las gracias.

Ya casi no había autos en la entrada, la noche hacía que puras sombras se asomaran por entre las grietas. Bajé más escaleras (algo que siempre me encantó de esa casa porque la hacía ver mágica, aunque pensándolo bien, también siempre fue un dolor en el trasero). Encontré a mancha blanca acostada en el último escalón.

Me paré a su lado sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Olfateó el aire y giró su cabeza, perforándome con esos vidriosos y enormes ojos negros que me hicieron caer al suelo, quedando justo frente a él con más lágrimas en los ojos. Se levantó de golpe moviendo su cola en todas direcciones, levantando las patas delanteras mientras trepaba sobre mí y me deshice en ese instante.

Era como haber encontrado el paraíso, una felicidad que recorrió todo mi sistema y permaneció en cada célula de mi cuerpo. Lo abracé por varios minutos, mientras él soltaba chillidos, joder, como había extrañado esos chillidos a la mitad de la noche, cuando antes Michelle me aventaba cojines y me decía que fuera a callarlo. Y entonces permanecía acariciando su lomo hasta que se dormía.

Volví a soltar otro poco de mocos y mientras rascaba detrás de sus orejas y dejaba besos húmedos en su cabeza, alguien habló. Fue un chillido un poco fuera de lo normal.

Pensé en Natsu y en que seguro estaba viéndome por ahí.

Cargué a Plue, no era en sí un perro muy grande, así que lo llevé debajo de mi brazo con una gran sonrisa de idiota.

Una gran gran gran sonrisa de estúpida que se borró en cuando vi los labios de Michelle y Natsu juntos.

Me quedé ahí con Plue todavía moviendo la cola en mis brazos. Atónita, esperando que se separaran y me miraran a los ojos, Natsu la empujó primero y solo eso me hizo sentir…solo, y tan sólo un poquito mejor.

—¿Qué-

Mich soltó una risita, él la miró como si estuviera loca y luego giró hacia mí, donde abrió mucho los ojos y sus hombros cayeron.

—No es lo que piensas.

Di media vuelta, con las manos nerviosas acariciando a mi perro.

—Lucy.

—Déjala que se valla.

—Tú cállate, ¿Lucy?

Paré a mitad del camino y volteé, incrédula y enojada—. ¿De verdad, Michelle?

—Ya tienes a tu perro—dijo avanzando hacia el idiota boca floja de mi jefe, colocó una mano sobre su hombro—. Déjame mi recompensa.

—¿Alguna vez te hice algo? —le grité frustrada.

Ella apretó los dientes—. Te refieres a… ¿tener todo lo que yo siempre he querido? Sí—apretó el hombro de Natsu—. Te detesto.

Bufé completamente indignada y volví a girar hacia la senda de árboles. Tenía que salir de ahí, escuché los pasos de Natsu.

—Lucy.

Silencio.

Mis pisadas sobre las piedras las hacían chocar entre ellas, haciendo un ruido un poco complaciente a mis sentidos.

—Lucy.

Más silencio.

—Lucy—gruñó tomándome del brazo. Se los juro, que me voy a comprar una de esas camisetas llenas de pinchos para que nadie vuelva a hacer eso, malditos engendros del demonio—. Escúchame.

—¿Qué? —Plue paró las orejas ante la mano de Natsu sobre mí y de verdad deseé con todas mis fuerzas que lo mordiera, pero después de acostumbrarse, el perro le movió la cola. Su mirada era atormentada, como si quisiera decir mucho, pero no tenía idea de cómo comenzar.

—Ella lo hizo.

—Sí. —le creí sin pensarlo. Él se movió incómodo en su lugar.

—¿No estás enojada?

—Sí.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí.

—Pero-

—Me voy—giré sobre mi eje y seguí caminando. Los tacones se hundían en los espacios de las pequeñas piedritas. El corrió y se paró justo frente a mí.

—Dime algo—lo miré intentando guardar toda la furia de mi expresión—. Grítame. Anda, insúltame. Dime que soy un imbécil. No soporto esto.

Permanecí con la vista fija.

—Lo siento—intentó abrazarme y tuve que dar varios pasos hacia atrás—. Lucy…

—Sé que no es tu culpa—comencé, luego recapacité—, bueno, en realidad sí es tu culpa por quedarte con ella.

—Estaba vigilándola.

—Sí—confirmé sarcástica—. Eso vi. La vigilabas muy de cerca—el intentó decir algo pero me apresuré a hablar—. Renuncio.

Él se quedó perplejo y tuvo que pestañear varias veces.

—¿Qué?

—Renuncio— seguí caminando dejándolo solo. Me abracé a Plue un poco más, alegrándome solo un poquito por haber obtenido al menos algo bueno.

Michelle siempre había sido como es, nada cambió. Solo me negué a ver las cosas como eran, siempre espiando detrás de las esquinas y frunciendo el ceño cuando algo que hacía me salía bien. Einstein dijo: _Locura es hacer lo mismo una vez tras otra y esperar resultados diferentes_.

En español es, _eres un idiota si no te das cuenta que no va a haber ningún cambio_.

Michelle seguía ahí, y era mi turno de atacar en la partida.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Y cuando creían que todo iba bien, aparezco como el mismísimo demonio :ñ . Bueno chicos lamento informarles que este es el final, ¡No! ¡No es cierto! Jajaja -no me maten- es el penúltimo capítulo. Les doy las gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aquí y quiero que sepan que aprecio muchísimo todos sus reviews y favs y follows. Este capítulo es drama al 100% y a decir verdad, creo que mi favorito (Por la parte de plue, cuando escribí estaba pensando en mis perros y pues ya se imaginarán los lagrimones que salían como fuentes de mis ojos).**

 **Espero que ustedes también hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice, y viva en drama (amo cuando rompen pero se siguen amando, no sé, llamenme masoquista). Les dejo muchos besos y chocolates y esperen el final muy pronto :D. Badum-pss.**


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

 **Capítulo XV**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Vi a Plue perseguir su cola y sonreí.

Una de las cosas que amaba más de tener un local propio, era eso, que podía hacer lo que se me viniera en gana. Meter a mi perro, tener una pila de libros esperando por mí, mi computadora abierta mientras terminaba el siguiente capítulo de una de mis historias por publicarse, y cosas como esa.

Ya habían pasado casi tres meses, y con ayuda de mi padre (con quién más si no), inauguré una nueva librería justo frente al edificio de cristales de Fairy Tail. No lo busqué, ni lo quería al inicio, pero bueno, una oportunidad se presenta y alguien decide si la toma o no.

No he vuelto a ver a Michelle y espero no hacerlo. Por lo pronto, estoy seriamente tramitando documentos para ponerle una orden de restricción o algo parecido.

—Buenos días—dijo una de las chicas que trabajaba conmigo, ordenando todos esos libros en los estantes—, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—¿Está Lucy? —pestañeé asomándome para ver a la mujer que acababa de entrar. Erza venía caminando flaqueada de Loke y Gray, tenía una pequeña caja blanca en las manos. En cuanto me vieron, nos sonreímos como lo que éramos, unos tontos—. Hey. Vinimos a compartir el pastel—agitó la caja y los hice pasar al patio trasero, donde habían plantas colgando de todos los lugares e incluso del techo.

Había que admitir que la tranquilidad del lugar me había dado una pauta para quedarme.

—¿Cómo siguen? —me reí dejando tazas de té frente a cada uno.

—Te extrañamos, Lucy—comenzó Loke—, deberías ver a Natsu, sigue igual de gruñón que cuando te fuiste.

Trague duro y Erza le dio un golpe fuerte en el hombro, tirándolo de su silla.

—Últimamente tenemos menos trabajo—continuo como si Loke no estuviera casi noqueado en el suelo. Me reí mientras tomaba asiento—. Está tranquilo.

Mordí mis labios.

—Estoy saliendo con Juvia—me dijo Gray con una sonrisita y eso me cambió un poco el ánimo.

—¿De verdad? —le sonreí con las manos en los mofletes. Era sorprendente que al final si hubieran terminado juntos—. ¡Eso es muy bueno, Gray! —Palmeé su hombro—. Me alegro por ti, es una chica muy guapa.

—Lo sé—dijo con orgullo. Loke habló después.

—Yo con Aries—fruncí el ceño y ladeé la cabeza—. ¿La chica de la copiadora?

—Ah, ah, claro—me reí—, felicidades chicos.

.

Meredy se asomó por la puerta.

—Lucy—todos la miramos—, hay alguien en la puerta. Creo que está esperando a sus amigos.

Nos miramos entre todos y los acompañé hasta la entrada, Natsu estaba mirando su reloj.

—Hola—dije abriendo la puerta, el me miró de reojo pero no dijo nada. Los demás chicos se despidieron y uno a uno de subieron al Audi que yo hace algún tiempo golpeé…y que ahora que lo pienso, nunca siquiera hice el intento por pagar.

Erza se quedó frente a mí.

—Se me olvidaba—buscó dentro de su bolsa y sacó una tarjeta envuelta en un tipo de papel transparente—. Toma.

Oteé la invitación y dejé caer la boca abierta.

Era…invitación…boda.

—Es dentro de unos meses—se acomodó el vestido un poco nerviosa y noté el anillo brillando en su mano—. Espero verte ahí.

Agarré su mano para ver más de cerca el anillo y solté el alarido del año.

—¡ERZA! —Brinqué mientras la abrazaba y la llenaba de besos—. ¡DIOS! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes? Idiota mindundi.

Natsu resopló llevándose una mano a la boca para tapar su sonrisa. Muy tarde, sí la noté y creo que al fin me di cuenta por qué se ríe cuando insulto a las personas.

Lo ignoré porque de verdad estaba emocionada por Erza y su boda, así que seguí saltando de alegría como la idiota que soy mientras vociferaba. Por fin Erza, se despidió y entró al auto.

Natsu no se movió de su lugar. Boqueé para decirle algo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar.

—Adiós—dijo después de un momento. Pateó algo del suelo y subió al auto con la misma elegancia de un gato.

.

Me quedé dormida sobre la mesa de jardín.

—Lucy—sentí un golpecito en mi espalda—. Lucy. Jefa.

Gruñí, levantándome y limpiando la baba que caía por mi barbilla.

—¿Qué?

—Hay un cliente—contestó Ultear, como siempre malhumorada y con sus ondas punk—. Y Meredy y yo ya nos vamos. Son casi las ocho.

Se dio vuelta y se fue. Maldita niñata, estaba buscando que la despidiera; me reí de mi misma mientras quitaba el broche de mi cabello que se estaba resbalando. En cuanto entré, las luces me cegaron un poco y tuve que quejarme como toda una señorita.

—Joder, Meredy baja la fuerza de las luces—al parecer me obedeció, por que inmediatamente pude ver mejor. Las chicas pasaron a mi lado en dirección a las puertas de cristal.

—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, ah, Meredy cambia el letrero, por favor.

Ella se volteó cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué yo? ¡Que lo haga Ultear!

—¿Qué? —La morena la empujó con fuerza—. Te está mandando a ti. Todo quieres que lo haga yo.

—La que sea—Ultear lo hizo y luego ambas desaparecieron en la noche. El letrero ahora decía cerrado por afuera.

Pero, ¿Dónde estaba mi cliente?

—Interesante relación con tus trabajadoras—di la vuelta de forma rápida para encontrarme con el dueño de la voz ronca. Me miró desde arriba levantando una ceja—. ¿Qué?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo quería ver—dijo pasando la mirada por el lugar—, a los chicos les gusta mucho pasar por aquí.

—¿Enserio? —Se quedó callado mientras miraba otro estante de libros—. Voy a cerrar por allá.

Lo dejé rápidamente y me escondí tocando mi pecho alborotado. Maldita sea, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Cerré las puertas del jardín dando varias vueltas a la llave y luego regresé para terminar de guardar las cosas y sacar el dinero de la caja. Lo metí en mi bolsa. Me asomé dejando caer mi abdomen sobre la madera.

—Natsu—me miró por encima del hombro—, ¿Vas a comprar algo?

Dejó lo que tenía en la mano—. No creo.

Guardé todo y ya lista para irme, dejé salir a Plue de su escondite. El perro fue hasta Natsu y le movió la cola. Mi antiguo jefe le rascó detrás de las orejas y Plue casi se derrite.

—Entonces me voy—dijo enderezándose—. Nos vemos luego.

De pasos largos llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió, dejando que las campanitas se golpearan entre sí.

—Espera—me apresuré detrás de él, Plue me siguió dejando un camino de baba en el suelo recién limpiado—. ¿Podemos…hablar?

Dio un paso fuera de la librería.

—No creo que haya mucho de qué hablar.

Lo seguí, cerrando la puerta y sacando la llave—. Yo si tengo que decir algo.

.

—¿Lo traes todos los días? —el perro levantó la pata sobre un árbol por quinta vez y me sentí avergonzada. Le gruñí.

—Sí—hubo un esbozo de sonrisa mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans. Miré la cicatriz de su cuello y me recordé mordiéndola, tuve que pestañear para aclarar mi mente—. Yo…

Las luces del parque iluminaban nuestro camino, él estaba alejándose cada vez más de su auto y su departamento. Suspiré mientras veía el borde de mi larga falda golpear contra el empeine de mis pies.

—Lo siento—no hubo ninguna reacción y yo como cobarde no me atreví a ver—. Siento haber renunciado tan de pronto también.

Silencio.

Solo nuestros pasos se escuchaban y el sonido de los autos al pasar a nuestro lado, pero de ahí en fuera, no había nada que alterara la paz de la noche. Los árboles incluso estaban tirando flores amarillas y rosas, me pareció ver unas moradas, pero no estaba prestando mucha atención.

—Siento no haberte dado las gracias por Plue y por decir que fue tu culpa que Michelle te besara—el paró y yo también—. Sinceramente—mordí mi labio—, estaba frustrada por que me estaba sucediendo de nuevo, y por un segundo creí que…ya sabes, planeabas dejarme, justo como Loke. Me encontré demasiado abrumada como para continuar.

—No te preocupes—por fin levanté la mirada—. Entiendo, y no tienes por qué pedir disculpas. —Hizo una pausa—. Pero yo no soy ni seré Loke.

Su mentón se levantó y me lanzó una sonrisa juguetona—. Pero si tanto lo deseas, tienes mi perdón.

Me reí.

—Yo…—miré a Plue parado al lado de mí—. Gracias por Plue—Él asintió—, y por dame trabajo y una casa—volvió a asentir—. Y lamento que se haya terminado entre nosotros.

Se quedó quieto.

—Yo también lo lamento—levanté la mirada esperanzada. Él me estaba dejando libre la entrada de nuevo, ¿No es así? ¿No es así?

—Entonces nosotros-

Levantó una mano para callarme. Lo hice y el seguía con esa sonrisa torturada.

—No funcionó una vez, no cambiará a la segunda.

Abrí la boca para rezongar pero terminé por bajar la mirada a mis pies otra vez. ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Acaso ya había conocido a alguien más? Tal vez todo lo que hubo entre nosotros fue algo estúpido, tal vez ni si quiera estábamos enamorados del otro.

Al menos él.

Yo lo seguía amando con cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Él de todas formas nunca lo dijo. Que me amaba.

Yo terminé con él.

Suspiré y le sonreí con unas ganas de llorar horrorosas.

—Tienes razón—trague con fuerza—. Em…tengo que ir a casa. Se hace tarde, ¡Vamos, Plue!

Comencé a caminar y él se quedó ahí sin decir nada. ¿Estaría bien mirar atrás? No, mejor no. Comencé a contar sin darme cuenta, cuando iba llegando al siete, mis esperanzas se resquebrajaban como migajas de pan cayendo.

8…

Era mi culpa por ser tan jodidamente patética.

9…

No voy a voltear…

10…

Tengo que ser fuerte.

11…

Al menos debí besarlo o algo.

12…

Me quedaría con el recuerdo de un último beso.

13…

Y sentiría sus labios en mi mente.

14…

Culpo a todas las malditas comedias románticas.

15…

En la vida real, el chico nunca corre tras la chica.

16…

Esto es una mierda.

—¡Lucy! —Mi corazón regresó a la vida y mis pulmones se inflaron con facilidad. Me intenté hacer la orgullosa.

—¿Sí? —apreté el dije de mi collar con fuerza—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Olvidaste algo?

—Olvida lo que dije—pasó las manos sobre mis hombros y acunó mi cara—. Quiero una segunda oportunidad. Normalmente pienso que es idiota regresar con un ex, pero-

Me paré de puntas para besarle.

Nuestros corazones chocaron con dureza y nuestras manos rápidamente se acoplaron a nuestros cuerpos, recordando cómo se sentía cada curva y cada caricia. Nuestros alientos mezclándose y el desliz de las bocas una sobre otra me hizo casi caer.

Alguien usó la bocina de su auto—. ¡Consigan una habitación!

—¡Joder! —Gritó Natsu al tipo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué no se meten en sus propios asuntos?

Llevé mis manos detrás de su cuello y lo obligué a besarme de nuevo con suavidad, pausando la velocidad y permaneciendo cerca.

—¿Mi casa o tú casa? —pregunté.

—¿Cuál está más cerca?

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Chingao xD, se me olvidó decirles que es en el epílogo que menciono lo del nombre del fic. No me maten por favor jajaja; y sí, uno de estos días actualizaré el epílogo y creo que un capítulo más pero narrado desde la perspectiva de Natsu, apenas lo estoy comenzando pero espero que les guste y así... :B. Uno de estos días, es en esta semana.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo hasta acá y dejarme esos reviews que me suben el animo siempre que los leo. Los megaadoro, y todavía no nos dejamos de ver.**

 **At. Dan.**


	16. Epílogo

**.**

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pretendí no ver la pequeña caja negra mientras la escondía en la guantera del auto.

Happy y Plue subieron en cuanto abrí la puerta.

—Esto debe ser una broma—me dijo frunciendo el ceño hacia los animales—. ¿Los metes en nuestra cama y ahora quieres que vayan con nosotros a la boda?

Le di una mirada de pocos amigos.

—¿No pueden?

—No.

—Pero Natsu.

—Lucy.

Gruñí y los bajé del auto para que me acompañaran al departamento de Natsu. Los acaricié con cariño hasta que escuché la bocina del Audi.

Bajé encabritada y le di un golpe de lleno en el hombro.

—No me vuelvas a sonar el claxon—él me sonrió, mostrando esos hoyuelos que me mataban.

—Lo siento preciosa—se inclinó para robarme un beso húmedo y suave que duró algunos minutos. Cuando se separó, me dedicó una mirada divertida—. Creo que arruiné tu maquillaje.

Di un golpe a su mano que sostenía mi barbilla y bajé el espejo del copiloto sin quitar el esbozo de sonrisa de mis labios.

.

La música de la fiesta se escuchaba lejana mientras nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a bajar de ritmo. Algo nuevo que _no_ deberían saber de mí: Me vuelvo ninfómana cuando estoy cerca de Natsu, y el también, creo. Nuestros alientos seguían mezclados y mis piernas todavía lo envolvían cuando comenzamos a enderezarnos. Lo besé colocando mis manos a ambos lados de su cara, él comenzó a reír antes de salir con un gruñido.

Me acomodé el vestido todavía un poco agitada, mi cabello suelto bañaba mis hombros y el subió sus pantalones mientras levantaba mi torso de la encimera de Erza. Me miró divertido mientras se acercaba para mordisquear los lóbulos de mis orejas, dejándome encerrada otra vez. Joder, ¿Cuántas veces habían sido ya? Seguro me veía como...bueno, como estaba, acabada de ser follada sobre la encimera.

—Natsu—me quejé—, acabamos de-

La puerta se movió y lo empujé de golpe, cayendo sobre mis tacones al igual a un gato. Se escuchó una maldición del otro lado de la puerta y corrí como loca hacia la ventana, que abrí y me impulsé para salir con agilidad. Miren a la nueva James Bond tratando de huir por la ventana.

Natsu tomó mi brazo.

—Tranquilízate gatubela—lo fulminé con la mirada por interrumpir mi escena y la puerta por fin se destrabó. Maldita sea, no recordaba haber puesto el pesillo antes de dejarnos llevar como unos adolescentes lujuriosos. Entraron Gray y Juvia con vasos de cristal en las manos.

Seguro nos veíamos graciosos, yo trepada a la mitad de la ventana y Natsu tratando de detenerme. Gray boqueó al inicio pero después se carcajeó con fuerza, usando a Juvia para poder sostenerse mientras se agarraba el estómago y se limpiaba una lagrimita traicionera que salía por las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Bueno, me pregunto que hacían—preguntó con sarcasmo y luego dirigió la mirada a la pila de trastes sucios en la tarja—, ya se me hacía raro que los invitados se ofrecieran a lavar los platos.

Habíamos escapado con ese pretexto. Que -obviamente- ya se había desmentido.

Intenté balancear mi pierna para volver a entrar a la cocina, pero el peso me ganó de un lado y caí hacia atrás dejando ver mi trasero, Natsu me agarró de las piernas y mi cabeza quedó colgando de la ventana. Del otro lado, la fiesta parecía continuar a lo lejos, la carpa blanca cobijaba a los invitados bailando en la pista elegante. Los adornos blancos se veían en abundancia y maldije con voz alta cuando la mirada de Erza cayó sobre la mía.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, yo me tapé los ojos como si ese gesto hiciera que no me reconociera.

—¡NO, GRAY-SAMA! ¡NO VEAS!—adentro de la casa, algo se rompió.

—¡HEY! —las manos de Natsu regresaron mi cuerpo hacia adentro y caímos en el suelo con un golpe fuerte, sus manos estaban sosteniendo mi cintura—, ¿Estás bien?

Quitó el cabello de mi cara para revisar si no había ninguna herida. Parecía realmente preocupado y me dije que teníamos que salir de ahí antes que Erza apareciera por ahí. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que para evitar que nos vieran profanando su cocina había intentado brincar de la ventana? ¡Que vergüenza!

—Estoy bien—dije bajando mi vestido hasta tapar mis muslos todavía débiles—. No vuelvo a usar un vestido tan corto.

Torcí la boca mientras le daba una mirada de disculpa. Natsu me sonrió como si fuera una causa perdida.

—No deberías—aconsejó Juvia todavía con las manos en los ojos de su novio.

Me reí.

.

—¿Estás bien? —Sorbí del café latte—. Lucy.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron.

—Es vergonzoso—dije mientras me inclinaba en el balcón. Natsu pasó una mano sobre mis hombros, teniendo especial cuidado en deslizar las puntas de sus dedos sobre la piel delicada; mordió de nuevo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Mi vientre dio otro fuerte tirón, y de haber podido, lo hubiera fulminado con la mirada. ¿Es que acaso no se estaba satisfecho?

Y él tampoco.

Lo miré enojada, la palma de su mano se deslizó por mi espalda.

—Quita tu mano de mi trasero.—Di un paso alejándome y lo escuché suspirar detrás de mí.

—No van a contarlo, Lucy—miró su café como si de repente fuera más interesante—. Son ellos después de todo, ¿No?

Lamí mis labios.

No dejaba de sentirme culpable con Erza. No había aparecido aún, pero pronto lo haría; tendría que decirle la razón por la que acabe colgada de su ventana a mitad de su fiesta. Me mordí los labios y de reojo vi a Natsu meter las manos a su saco. Me congelé. ¿Había llegado la hora por fin? ¿Era acaso el anillo? Pretendí no ver mientras mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido como las alas de los colibríes; recordé mi cara de idiota cuando lo encontré arriba de la alacena. El anillo era sublime, con una gema brillante en el medio en forma de hada. Joder.

Di vuelta lentamente y lo encontré mirándome expectante. No había caja, ni anillo.

Intenté esconder la decepción de mi mirada, pero como siempre, fallé miserablemente. Él avanzó varios pasos hacia mí sin decir nada, justo cuando estuvo frente a mí, comencé a decir algo.

—¿Qué?—me escapé de su agarre teniendo miedo de volver a despertar a la ninfomana. Él levantó una ceja divertido y siguió mis pasos con una mirada lasciva pero al mismo tiempo burlesca. Sabía que estaba pensando—. No te acerques.

Dio un paso más y mis caderas chocaron contra el metal de la herrería. Debajo de nosotros, alguien estaba riendo, seguro los invitados ahogados en alcohol; espié sobre mi hombro hasta que estuvo justo frente a mí y sus brazos me rodearon sin quitar esa mirada brillante de mi confundida cara.

—Aléjate—intenté que su cercanía no me afectara, pero...volví a fallar cuando sus manos bajaron por los costados tocando sobre el vestido—, ¿No vas a decir nada?

Él negó antes de cerrar el espacio y volver a besarme. Para entonces yo ya estaba de nuevo a su merced. Maldito sádico.

Mis manos subieron por su espalda mientras algo se colaba entre mis labios. Era...¿Qué demonios?

Me separé con el ceño fruncido y mirándole con extrañeza. Pestañeé varias veces mientras empujaba con mi lengua lo que había en mi boca, cuando sentí la forma, abrí mucho los ojos y me apresuré a tomarlo de entre mis dientes. Joder, el anillo. Él lo robó de mis manos y con delicadeza lo colocó donde debía estar.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron entre divertidas y ahogadas en dulzura—, ¿Te ca-

No le dejé terminar. Simplemente le besé hambrienta.

Pretendí no ver mientras sus ojos resplandecían cuando me veía, cuando conocí a sus padres, cuando entré por el largo pasillo de la iglesia,o cuando nuestra primera hija se acurrucaba en mis brazos. Por supuesto que también me escondí cuando varios años después, nuestra pequeña preguntaba: —Papá, ¿Qué son los novios?

Él contestara con terror—. Son monstruos que se comen a las niñas.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Estoy exhausta! Ya sé, es una tontería lo del título xD, ¡Pero cuando lo publiqué fue lo único que se me ocurrió! y como me terminó gustando...pues...ya saben. Ahora me van a matar por que ya tengo listos tres capítulos más desde la perspectiva de Natsu. (Digo, si quieren leer, nadie los obliga x)). Son pequeños drabbles del fic, no va a pasar en sí nada nuevo, sólo son algunas partes tomadas al azar(según).**

 **Espero les haya gustado el epílogo que hice como 20 veces por que siempre quería cambiarle algo, je. Siento la tardanza y nos vemos pronto ñ_ñ. Dan.**

 **Dejenme revieeeews ٩(-̮̮̃-̃)۶**


	17. Extras

**Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tienen los drabbles, como tengo un poco de TOC, planeaba actualizar hasta que el número de capítulos llegara a 20. Lol. Probablemente llegue hasta el 18. Disfruten.**

 **Capítulo I-La chica en medio de la calle-**

 **Capítulo III-La injusta vida de Lucy-**

 **Capítulo V-Maldita nutella-**

* * *

 **.**

 **La chica en medio de la calle.**

 **.**

—Me vale una reverenda mierda, Gray.

Le gruñí al teléfono celular y el semáforo cambio de rojo a verde en un segundo. Moví la direccional mientras Gray seguía despotricando del otro lado de la línea.

—Pero a mí no, joder. ¿Entiendes que debiste entregarlo ayer, no? —Fruncí los labios—. Eres un dolor en el culo.

—Sí, sí. Ya lo sé. Brincarás de felicidad cuando veas que aceptaron el reporte. —Dije sonriendo como el idiota que –casi siempre- soy. Ok, tal vez me había retrasado un poco en ir a las oficinas centrales a entregar el reporte más importante que hemos tenido hasta ahora, pero necesitaba estar perfecto, y ya que perfecto no es mi segundo nombre, tuve que ir corriendo hasta Lissana para que ella lo revisara. De verdad necesitaba una nueva asistente, Eclair había renunciado en la primera semana y que decir de las demás que se fueron al primer día.

Demonios. No es que fuera un maldito adicto al trabajo…¿O sí? Por supuesto que no, aunque tampoco se podría decir que soy lo contrario. Quiero considerarme normal.

Gray dio un suspiro largo y después colgó.

Lo que pasó después fue prácticamente en cámara lenta. Una chica de cabello largo rubio y brillante se atravesó en la calle y tuve que frenar un poco para no golpearla; cuando alguien maneja, no piensa que el idiota que cruza la calle va a trastabillar y necesitará de más tiempo para estabilizarse. Presioné el freno con fuerza pero terminé por alcanzarla y la defensa de mi auto la empujó hacia atrás. La mujer cayó en un menjurje entre el café que llevaba en las manos y todas las bolsas que colgaban de sus brazos.

A través del cristal vi la expresión de aturdimiento en su rostro. Tenía los ojos más grandes y cafés que había visto en mi jodida vida.

Me apresuré a abrir la puerta y salí con rapidez para mirar por arriba de la puerta. Para mi sorpresa, ella ya se había levantado y miraba atónita su gabardina mojada de café.

—¿Te encuentr-

El vaso que había estado en sus manos salió volando hacia mí de la nada, tuve que bajar la cabeza con un movimiento de Matrix*. El líquido se espacio por todo el cristal de la puerta.

—¡Imbécil! —Levanté la cabeza sobre la puerta completamente sorprendido que esas palabras hubieran salido de esa pequeña boca rosa. Me encontré pasmado cuando tomó impulso y su bota fue a parar hasta mis faros delanteros.

JODER, NO. EL AUDI NO.

De sólo dos pasos llegué hasta ella.

—¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo!? —Intente pararme frente a ella y cubrir a mi pobre auto de los golpes pero parecía que la hermosa chica se había transformado en el mismísimo diablo—. ¡Oye! ¡Oye!

JODER, NO. Corrí hasta quedar detrás de ella y pasé un brazo por su cintura para agregar espacio entre ella y mi hermoso auto. Mal movimiento, su ira se volvió hacia mí…bueno, mil veces mejor que sea yo y no mi adorado Audi. Esquivé todos sus golpes arrítmicos mientras ella gritaba cosas. Un parte de mi cerebro registró que estaba insultándome pero estaba más preocupado por no lastimarla con mi agarre.

—¡Hey cálmate! —Tomé una de sus manos y luego la otra mientras la intentaba inmovilizar. Su pequeño cuerpo protegido por el mío, no sé de dónde salió la necesidad de protegerla de pronto, lo cual fue completamente idiota, quiero decir, me estaba insultando y golpeando…y se había metido con mi auto. Fruncí el ceño mientras la escuchaba llamarme psicópata —. La psicópata aquí eres tú, rubia. ¿Quieres explicarme que cojones haces?

—¿Qué coj—Su codo viajó hasta mis costillas pero me obligué a quedarme quieto. Ella se comenzó a mover de nuevo—. Tú me atropellaste.

—Mejor cálmate—Intenté sonar coherente y tranquilo—. Hablemos de cómo vas a pagarme lo que estás haciendo. Desquiciada.

Un golpe vino desde abajo. Me quedé petrificado por el dolor, mis amigos gritaron y yo comencé a inclinarme hacia adelante por el dolor. La chica se deshizo de mi agarre y giró para enfrentarme. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Hice una mueca y levanté la vista para ver si ella seguía ahí. Me estaba mirando directamente con ojos desorbitados, parecía que algo la había sorprendido. A sí, joder, mi cabello es rosa, ¿y qué?

—Tienes que pagar eso—le dije con voz herida y palabras arrastradas. Ella dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

—Ándate a la mierda, maldito idiota—me enseño el dedo medio y entonces salió corriendo despavorida. Me quedé ahí unos minutos más mientras el dolor se disipaba. La observé correr con ese cabello largo moviéndose en todas direcciones. ¿Cómo diablos la iba a encontrar ahora?

.

.

* * *

.

 **La injusta vida de Lucy**

 **.**

Lucy chasqueó la lengua y se bajó del auto dando un portazo. Todo el show de que necesitaba pagarme era una completa farsa para que se quedara conmigo, pero juro que si vuelve a maltratar mi auto, la haré pagar de verdad. La seguí a su casa abandonada; era de dos plantas y escondida entre los árboles de la misma acera. Entré mirando hacia todos lados y con cuidado de no tocar nada.

Pronto descubrí que ese no era un problema. No había nada. La encontré buscando y metiendo ropa a una maleta destartalada. Pensé en Jude por unos momentos pero pronto descarté la idea, si Lucy vivía así, debía de existir una razón.

—Lucy, ¿Qué demonios-

—Mi compañera se fue hace poco. —Mi mente comenzó a andar y ella permaneció callada por un momento. Me encontré irritado de un momento a otro, quería golpear algo.

—También tus cosas—incentivé a que continuara hablando, pero solo terminó de echar zapatos a la bolsa. Cuando iba a hablar otra vez, ella tomó la palabra.

—Todo era de ella.

—Bromeas, ¿Incluso tu cama? —enserio, Lucy debería intentar mentir mejor. Yo no le creía nada. Apostaba que su compañera se había largado con todo, ya había escuchado antes de ese tipo de personas y sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo demonios se sentía. Se quedó callada de nuevo y la vi limpiar sus lágrimas en silencio—. Lucy.

—Estoy bien—aventó hacia la maleta la ropa que quedaba en el armario—. Daños colaterales.

Di varios pasos hasta ella y la obligué a voltear para que nuestros ojos chocaran. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos brillantes hicieron que mi estómago diera vuelco. ¿Qué soy? ¿Un maldito puberto?

Me obligué a enfocarme en el problema—. Lucy, esta chica te robó.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Maldita nutella**

 **.**

El grito de Lucy me hizo tirar el vaso de agua. Pestañeé mientras miraba hacia su habitación con preocupación, ¿Y ahora qué demonios había sido eso?

Limpié el desastre y terminé su desayuno justo al mismo tiempo que ella aparecía con mis pijamas, joder, no sé por qué me encantaba verla con ellas. Sé que suena algo idiota o retrógrado pero parece de mi propiedad. Solté un pequeño gruñido lo suficientemente bajo como para que pasara desapercibido por ella.

—Gracias por acudir cuando di el grito más fuerte de mi vida—me reí y la miré sobre mi hombro. Había ido directo a sentarse sobre el taburete con Happy entre las manos, el pequeño gato parecía feliz de descansar cerca de sus pechos—. Tienes otro invitado.

—¿Qué? —Levanté una ceja—. Happy no es un invitado y tampoco tú.

El comentario pareció tomarla con la guardia baja. Fijo sus ojos en mí—. ¿Qué?

Rodé los ojos mientras comenzaba a tontear con ella. Sí, porque eso me hacía, me volvía un completo tonto aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le conté como había terminado Happy en mi casa y la vi hacer una mueca extraña cuando terminé de hablar—. ¿Lucy?

—¿Qué quieres? —su tono me hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Y ahora por qué demonios estaba enojada? —, perdón—dijo de repente dándose cuenta de su error—, es que…tengo hambre.

Le di una mirada antes de dejar los hot cakes frente a ella. Los miró y pareció sorprenderse de mi amabilidad. Me aclaré la garganta—. Ayer te quedaste dormida sobre la mesa y tuve que cargarte a tu habitación.

—¿Fuiste tú?

—No—contesté con sarcasmo—. Fue el fantasma.

Todavía la recordaba hecha un ovillo sobre el sofá, con los ojos hinchados de llorar y su gesto de completo descanso. Tuve que restringirme de llevarla a mi cama y abrazarla por el resto de la noche; pensando en eso, me moví hasta la mesa y comencé a revisar su trabajo, apenas estaba por la mitad cuando me lo quitó de las manos—. Solo me faltaron unas cosas.

Mi mirada cayó en la mancha de nutella en sus labios. Ella notó que la estaba viendo y entreabrió los labios. Algo recorrió mi sistema.

—Tienes…—señalé su boca lamiendo mis propios labios. Lucy titubeó y me acerque con cuidado de no asustarla, dejó que intentara arrancar la nutella de su cara pero de alguna forma no pude, así que mis instintos aparecieron y me encontré lamiendo su labio inferior.

Cuando me separé, sus ojos taladraban a los míos y, joder, estaba tan perdido.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Reviews? x))**


	18. Extras: 2da Parte

**Capítulo VIII- Los ojos de Lucy-**

 **Capítulo XII- Las palabras mágicas-**

* * *

 **.**

 **Los ojos de Lucy**

 **.**

Loke no parecía ser un problema cuando ella le hablaba, o cuando reían, pero aun así me encontré a mí mismo apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

La noche anterior había ido a buscar a Lissana y Mirajane para hablar del maldito artículo, estuve toda la noche inquieto pensando en mi asistente sola, dormida –como siempre- en el cómodo sofá. Sólo los días en los que me iba, se quedaba dormida ahí y me gustaba pensar que era su forma de esperarme; por eso cuando llegué y no la encontré ahí, fruncí el ceño y fui a buscarla a su habitación.

El lugar estaba en penumbras y Happy parecía haberse quedado dormido entre sus brazos. Me acerqué con cuidado pero me detuve a la mitad del camino, ¿Y ahora qué demonios estaba haciendo? Buscaba a ver la linda cara de mi asistente antes de dormir. Mi-er-da.

Salí de la habitación pasando una mano entre mi cabello. ¿Qué había sido eso? Regresé la vista, Lucy continuaba dormida de lado, las sábanas moldeaban la forma de su cintura y caderas y tuve que darme una cachetada mundial para regresar sobre mis pasos. Abrí la alacena y saqué una botella de vino, le saqué el corchó como todo un lunático y luego la empine sobre mis labios.

Necesitaba un descanso de mis abrumadores sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente, me paré en la entrada con los brazos cruzados; Lucy seguía dormida y Happy estaba maullando desde la orilla de su cama. Levanté una ceja sin entender muy bien por qué no se atrevía a saltar.

Ese gato me divertía demasiado para ser verdad. Movió la cola y se preparó para saltar…se arrepintió y escaló sobre la espalda de la rubia que soltaba unos soniditos que me estaban estrujando por dentro. Más vale que te calmes Heartphilia si no quieres que te ataque.

Happy se metió entre las sábanas y Lucy dio un brinco explosivo gritando—, ¿Qué jodidos haces, tú, maldito-

—¿Qué haces con mi primogénito? —Intenté bromear con una sonrisa que sabía que la enojaba. Pronto todo se volvió de otro color. Los ojos cafés de Lucy se clavaron en los míos y la sonrisa se esfumó. Había estado llorando de nuevo, aquél halo rojo tan conocido giraba en torno a sus párpados. Apreté los puños con fuerza mientras ella dejaba con cuidado al gato en el suelo.

—Lo siento, es que me lastimaba—dijo como explicándose. Apreté los dientes o cometería alguna idiotez, antes de hacerla, me largue azotando los pies en el suelo del departamento—. Oye, Natsu—me siguió con rapidez, saliendo con torpeza de la habitación mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Intenté concentrarme en el desayuno—, lo siento, no quise maltratarlo, solo me asuste un poco y-

Le di una mirada aterradora. Eso es Lucy, calla, que no quiero asesinar a alguien este fin de semana.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte. —Tú no tienes la culpa de que te hayan lastimado, ¿O sí tonta? No, a culpa la tenían Loke y su prima.

—Lo siento.

Dejé caer las cosas en la tarja y me volteé con furia para dirigirme hacia ella. Parecía un gatito asustado con esos ojos tan grandes y brillosos. Dejé que mis manos llegaran a sus mejillas y me paré justo frente a ella, levantando su rostro hacia el mío sin controlar mis movimientos agresivos.

—Yo-

—Cállate—mi rudeza la hizo fruncir el ceño confundida. Me apresuré a hablar antes que sacara conclusiones precipitadas y me diera una patada justo donde la merecía—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues llorando? —me dio una mirada de extrañeza—. Es desesperante cada maldita vez que me levanto y sigues con los ojos así. ¿Crees que te ves linda? Mierda, sí lo haces pero no está bien. —Siguió con esa expresión que me estaba consumiendo vivo—. Lucy. Estoy harto de verte sufrir, es el idiota de Loke, ¿No? ¿Tú…todavía lo amas? ¿Es eso?

Quiso decir algo pero me apresuré a hablar antes—. No digas nada, voy a romperle los dientes, si eso te hace feliz. Basta de llorar por favor, me frustra verte sufriendo todavía. Ya han pasado dos meses. Vamos Lucy, eres una chica fuerte.

—Y-Yo no-

Acerqué mis labios a su cara y me encontré besando sus párpados hinchados. Ella dejó escapar un sonidito que no supe cómo interpretar. Se quedó callada por unos segundos dándome una mirada atónita.

—Pensé que estabas enojado por lo de Happy—Levanté una ceja. Le di un pequeño golpe con uno de mis dedos en la frente, recordaba a mi madre hacerlo cuando decía algo idiota (ahora que lo pienso, lo hacía bastante seguido).

—¿Cómo iba a estar enojado por eso, tonta? —Ella bajó la mirada y después aleteó esas pestañas largas.

—No lo sé—acarició su frente—, tu eres raro.

Me reí con ganas.

—La rara eres tú—dije aguantándome las ganas de dejar más besos en la cara de mi asistente—. Vamos a comer.

La solté.

Si no lo hacía entonces, probablemente nunca lo habría hecho.

.

* * *

.

 **Las palabras mágicas**

 **.**

 **.**

Joder, sí lo dijo.

Mirajane tenía razón.

Una de sus pequeñas manos se enredó en mi camiseta—. Solo a ti.

El tiempo pareció parar en un instante. ¿Perro? ¿Desde cuándo Lucy tenía un perro? ¿Y desde cuando yo era un completo imbécil y la hacía llorar? Observé sus ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad, eran grandes, y parecían querer engullirme….tan cafés que solo de verlos…me daba insomnio. Me desarmaban con esa mirada lastimada.

No noté que mi cuerpo se movió sólo hasta que la acorralé contra una de las paredes del departamento. Nuestras bocas ya estaban juntas y mis manos habían encontrado el cierre de su pequeño y sensual vestido. Sus labios eran un completo manjar que no estaba dispuesto a soltar, aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Avanzamos hacia atrás cuando ella se liberó de la pared y continuó caminando con las manos detrás de mi cuello. Podía sentir los dedos enredados en mi cabello, di entre un gruñido y jadeo cuando la puerta se abrió y nos golpeamos contra la pared. Algo se estrelló en el suelo, creo que fueron los papeles en los que había estado trabajando. No me pudo importar menos.

Nos dejamos caer en su cama y ella peleó con mi camisa. Tiré los hombros hacia atrás mientras le daba espacio para levantarla. Para entonces ya no me importaba nada, haría lo que ella me pidiera. Cualquier cosa.

Sus ropas desaparecieron al igual de rápido que las mías. Rompiendo y jalando con rudeza para deshacerme de ellas, a Lucy no pareció importarle nada. Dijo mi nombre mientras besaba el contorno de mi mandíbula y yo estuve a punto de explotar en energía, la besé con fuerza hasta que tuvo que respirar, reclamándola como mía, y solo mía.

Donde antes había sido todo frenético y necesitado, ahora parecía comenzar a haber calma y lentitud. Lucy había hablado y dicho las palabras mágicas que deseaba volver a escuchar con necesidad y eso había sido el paso decisivo que nos guiaría.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: ME tardé años buscando la jodida carita pervertida y ahora resulta que no puedo ponerla (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic; ahora sí es tiempo de despedirnos. Los drabbles de Natsu fueron imposibles de evadir(sobre todo el último xD) y ojalá y les hayan parecido buenos y los haya hecho dar vueltas de amor :p, ja,ja,ja, nos vemos pronto chicos preciosos.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
